Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino
by MariiDii
Summary: Naruto,un mujeriego mimado, hijo de Minato Namikaze, futuro heredero de las empresas de su padre y abuelo. Hinata, huerfana y cuida mucho de su hermana, se conoceran y se odiaran, ellos se verán envueltos e una historia de romance y crimen. son de mundos Distintos, ella una plebeya ladrona y el un sexy empresario, pero su destino es el mismo. ¡Estar juntos!.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Robo? y ¡¿Akatsuki?

**Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, espero le guste**

**soy nueva en esto de los fic, luego me dicen que tal les parecio**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Robo? y ¿¡Akatsuki! **

Un convertible de marca BMW 650i de un color Naranja muy peculiar, este iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, el piloto ignoraba todo tipo de luz roja, y pasaba a los carros ganándose uno que otro insulto por parte de los conductores de los otros autos. Pero no le importo, ¡al diablo todo! Iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo, a su fuente de ingreso que le daba todos esos autos carísimos que compraba cada vez que le venían en gana, cambiaba mas de auto como cuando se cambia la ropa interior pero jamás cambiaba su querido auto BMW era su bebe, además gracias a la empresa de su Padre podía también comprarse toda esa ropa elegante que lo hacia ver maduro, sexy y sobre todo serio además de todo los lujos que tenia, donde vivía el junto a sus padres, la gran Mansión en la urbanización valles del oro, solo para ricos. Gracias a esa "fuente de ingreso" como a veces decía el chico no era Pobre y podía darse uno que otro capricho. Al tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza su piel se erizo e hizo un seño fruncido. ¿Pobre? ¿El pobre? ¡Por favor! Era hijo del dueño y jefe de las empresas "Namiuzumi" aunque pos ahora era hijo, pronto seria dueño y jefe de sus propias empresas y seria mano "Derecha" de su padre y Abuelo hasta que estos se jubilaran o lo dejaran a cargo de todo.

—Maldición, Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo—Se decía el conductor de tan esplendido auto, el conductor era joven rubio no mas de 21 años, de piel bronceada, con unos ojos mas azules que el mismísimo cielo que estaban escondidos bajos unos lentes negros y un cuerpo mas exquisito que los dioses del Olimpo aceleraba su auto, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki. El pensaba que no le importaba si chocaba ni que lo multaran, con su dinero y poder podía pagarlo sin problemas, esa era una de las ventajas de ser rico y ser sexy. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una sirena, miro el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que una patrulla policial lo estaba siguiendo y le dijo que se detuviera, así lo hizo detuvo su auto a una esquina de la acera, miro como de la patrulla bajaba una policía. El solo sonríe zorrunamente. Vuelve a colocarse serio y mira a la mujer se le coloca al lado mirandolo

—Acaba de pasar un alto e iba a toda velocidad, creo que tendré que darle una multa—Decía una mujer policía de unos 30 años aproximadamente, delgada, cabello de color marrón recogido con una coleta y ojos del mismo color usaba el típico uniforme policial y gorro.

—Lo siento oficial, es que voy tarde a mi trabajo. Estuve muy ocupado, ya sabe nosotros los empresarios somos personas muy ocupadas—dijo quitándose los lentes mostrando esos bellos ojos azules mirando fijamente a la policía, esta simplemente queda maravillada antes estos ojos que parecieran que la desnudaran con solo verla y se sonroja levemente.

—A-Aun asi, no tuvo porque pasar el alto, lo de la velocidad tal vez podría pasarlo por alto-dijo un poco nerviosa, El chico simplemente sonríe seductoramente mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, hasta se podría jurar que sus dientes estaban brillando. La policía se sintió desfallecer ¡Por kami! Si que era apuesto.

—Claro oficial, no se preocupe, entiendo. Es su trabajo pero no entiendo como tan maravillosa y esplendida mujer puede ser policía, solo espero que esos bastardos que se hacen llamar ladrones que a veces intentan agredirla sean llevados al infierno por querer tocaran hermoso angel y lastimarla — decía aun son su caracterizada sonrisa mirando fijamente a la mujer la cual esta se sonroja violentamente. Amplia mas su sonrisa su plan y tácticas de seducción habían funcionado como siempre, nunca fallaban y eso lo sabia siempre lo hacia si le tocaba una mujer policía no dudaría en usar sus encantos como lo hacia con todas, primero comenzaba con una mirada seductora, luego una sonrisa, después uno que otro cumplido para que callera redondita a sus pies. Ante tal pensamiento no puedo evitar reír levemente, _oh si que genial es tener poder y belleza _pensaba para si mismo el rubio.

— Oh, gracias…eso fue muy lindo—dice la policía aun sonrojada mirando al chico para luego sonreír— Uhmmm.. creo que eres un buen muchacho, tal vez te deje pasar esta vez pero para la próxima no te la pasare, aunque te daré mi numero porsiacaso necesitas a un policía que te ayude y si necesitas algo, un robo, un favor lo que sea-dice anotando su numero celular en un papelito y se lo entrega al rubio.

—Claro Oficial, no se preocupe, cuídese ese hermoso rostro no me gustaría ver moretones y rasguños en tan bello espécimen como usted, quiero decir Ángel. Tenga por seguro que la llamare dulzura—dice sonriente colocándose los lentes— au revoir*—se despide en con su mano para luego y sonreír mas ampliamente poniendo andar su auto—Hay Naruto, eres un pícaro, un pícaro muy sexy—susurra para si mismo dirigiéndose a su empresa aun con una sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo la brisa revolver su cabello.

Después de tanta adrenalina, insultos y haber conseguido un número celular el cual era el número 20 de la semana que había conseguido, pensaba que ese era un nuevo record, y por supuesto que tenía que celebrarlo. 20 números celulares de distintas mujeres y hermosas no se conseguían muy a menudo y menos en una semana, ya que siempre lograba obtener 15 en una semana. Esa era un nuevo logro y por eso debía celebrarlo además de decirle a su mejor amigo el cubito de hielo: Sasuke Uchiha, debía sacarle en cara que había conseguido mas números celulares que el en una semana o eso creía el. El rubio baja la velocidad para estacionarse frente a un gran edificio muy alto pareciera que tocara las nubes, este edificio poseía unas grandes letras que decían el nombre de dicha empresa "Namiuzumi" en Japones, se notaba que todos los que trabajaban allí tenían buenos sueldos y que eran ricachones ya que se veían muchos autos lujosos y caros en esas aceras, el chico oji-azul vio el auto de su padre eso significaba que llevaba mucho tiempo allí. Camino adentrándose en el edificio pasando la gran puerta de vidrio que se abrió apenas piso cerca, mira el lugar y vio como algunas personas caminaban de aquí haya, bajaban, subían escaleras, ascensores también hablaban entre si, y otros sentados en sus mesas tecleando la computadora, todos haciendo su trabajo. Camino hasta la recepcionista la cual era una mujer de ojos Negros, cabello más arriba de los hombros de color chocolate, miro a Naruto y sonríe-

—Bienvenido Naruto-Sama, su padre lo ah estado esperando en la sala de juntas en el piso 9-dice muy sonriente la muchacha al joven rubio-

—Gracias Matsuri, ¿desde hace cuanto que esta aquí?—Pregunta sonriente quitándose los lentes

—Desde hace 1 hora señor —Dice la muchacha tratando de no desmayarse al ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan hermosos según ella.

—Gracias Matsuri-dice sonriente para luego alejarse de la recepción sin antes dar un Largo suspira, para luego seguir hacia al ascensor para entrar en este y oprimir el botón que llevaba al piso 9

—¿porque tiene que ser tan guapo?—dice la muchacha recostado su cabeza en sus manos suspirando de forma soñadora, desde que empezó a trabajar el hijo de su jefe le pareció atractivo y a quien no? Esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo de atleta y ese cabello…¡Por Kami! Era un bombom, cualquier mujer caería rendida ante el y ella no era la excepción— ¡Ya basta Matsuri! Deje de pensar en eso y sigue con tu trabajo no es bueno bucearse a tu futuro Jefe—dijo la muchacha golpeándose violentamente la mejilla con su mano, ante la mirada sorprendida, atónita y divertida de algunos de los trabajadores que se encontraban cerca.

Naruto miraba las puertas del ascensor, hasta que estas se abrieron, salió de este y camino por el pasillo, por el cual transitaban trabajadores con papeles y algunos revisando uno que otro papel, se escuchaban los sonidos de los teléfonos de las oficinas y de las personas hablando sin duda, esa empresa de seguros era la mas reconocida de Tokio y el mundo, 15 empresas en todo el mundo, la empresa 1º en puesto en cuento seguros se trata. Camino a paso lento, aunque haya llegado como alma que lleva al diablo en su auto, se recordó que su madre le echaría la bronca por llegar tarde, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde pero aun asi no le gustaba que su padre le diera el típico sermón de siempre _"Vas a ser el próximo presidente de la empresa Naruto, Se mas responsable"_ y _también "Deja de comportarte como un niño y compórtate como un hombre"_ ¿Comportarse como Hombre? Desde que tenia 15 años se comportaba como tal, iba a fiestas con su mejor amigo Sasuke, bebía hasta caer inconsciente, tenia una vida sexual activa con la mujer que se le cruzaba en frente y sobre todo era un galán; ¿Qué mas hombre debía ser? ¡Era un hombre hecho y derecho de eso debían de estar seguros!.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, escucho a alguien hablar detrás de la puerta, el solo suspira y abre la puerta para ver como su madre estaba sentado frente a todos los empresarios que estaban allí y a su lado estaba su Padrino, Jiraiya o como el le decía "Ero-sennin", le decía de esa manera porque el "anciano" era todo un pervertido, gracias a su querido Abuelo el cual era como su segundo padre a la vez, el chico se había convertido en el típico "caza mujeres" gracias a que vivió con el 5 años durante su adolescencia, ya que el quería estudiar en el extranjero. Se fue a New york a estudiar en ese tiempo Naruto aprendió todo sobre las mujeres, como hacerlas caer ante el, como seducir y aprendió las tácticas que su abuelo uso en su juventud hasta que conoció a la mujer que lo enamoro, una mujer que aun es su amada esposa, Abuela de Naruto y Madre de Minato. Naruto aun se preguntaba como su Abuelo se caso con una mujer tan violenta como su abuela Tsunade, aunque alguna vez descubrió uno de tantos _porque se caso con ella_ "Viejo pervertido, tu solo te casaste con Tsunade-obachan por sus tetas" le dijo una vez e chico a su abuelo el cual solo respondió con una carcajada para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza al igual que Jiraiya por parte Tsunade, en verdad que esa mujer era violenta se decía Naruto siempre.

—Buenos días, lamento la tardanza Padre—dijo Naruto alfin para luego visualizar a los presentes, todos bien presentados, algunos con auras de importancia y mirada seria, algunos de los presentes en esa reunión eran totalmente insoportables, ¡Joder! Como odiaba esas reuniones, No le gustaba estar con gente seria todo el tiempo, en tan solo pensar estar en esas reuniones prefería dormir. Luego fijo su mirada en su padre que solo le sonríe pero con la mirada supo que le decía "Luego hablaremos Naruto, ahora siéntate"

—Bienvenido Hijo, No te preocupes acabamos de comenzar con la reunión, adelante siéntate—dice sonriente un hombre de cabello amarillo y ojos azules muy parecido a Naruto, su nombre era Minato ,el seguía sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, al menos alguien allí no eran tan serio ni tenia aires ni aura de importantísimo, ya que el era un hombre sencillo y muy humilde, antes era frio, serio, el mismísimo cubito de hielo, pero cuando conoció a su amada esposa Kushina la madre de su hijo, la mujer que ama y que jamás se cansara de tenerla cerca, El la sigue amando con la misma intensidad desde que la conoció, aunque ella sea violenta el piensa que es la mujer perfecta, así es desde; el día en que la conoció se volvió mas dulce y su duro corazón de piedra se convirtió en uno bondadoso y gentil que solo piensa en mantener a su familia y también en los empleados que trabajan para el, porque aunque no fueran familia de sangre ellos eran su familia.

—Con permiso—dice el rubio cortésmente caminando hasta la silla vacía que estaba al lado de su padre para tomar asiento y guardar silencio hasta que necesitara abrir la boca si es que no se quedaba dormido, Como le aburrían esas reuniones, si tan solo hubieran mujeres con minifalda sentadas en esa silla daría el disimulo de que su bolígrafo se callo para agacharse y visualizar piernas torneadas y una que otro par de bragas, una táctica aprendida de su Padrino Ero-sennin. Ese hombre si que le había enseñado mucho, si su madre hubiera sabido lo que su padrino le estuvo enseñando en sus 5 años en New york, ¡uf! No se lo quería ni imaginar, en tan solo pensar en su madre enojada le erizaba la piel, su madre era de temer y no era de menos por eso antes la llamaban la "La habanera sangrienta", nombre obtenido en la Secundaria el cual Naruto agradecía nunca haberla conocido en ese tiempo a veces daba por loco a su padre por casarse con su madre pero no podía quejarse, a veces su madre eran tan dulce como violenta pero de igual forma debía afrontar que la amaba y si no fuera por esa unión no estaría allí presente.

—Continuemos con la reunión, de acuerdo a las noticias "Namiuzumi" nos hemos enterado de que la empresa amiga "Sabakuno" se le fueron robado mas de 356 mil millones de dólares, casi quedan en la quiebra, además una de nuestras empresas en Paris, Francia ah sido despojada de dinero hace 1 semana, no fue mucho lo que se han llevado ya que el ladron activo la alarma de emergencia escondida que se encontraba en el interior de la caja fuerte pero aun así, penetraron la zona de seguridad con tanto cuidado que eso es alarmante. Nos hubieran robado mucho dinero de no ser por esa alarma y hay que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que roben algo mas de lo que ya nos han robado—Dice de forma seria Minato mirando a los presentes recostando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su boca.

—Así es Minato-san, pero eso no es todo, no solo la empresa Sabakuno y una de nuestras empresas en París, mas empresas fueron robadas en esta semana y de forma inexplicable, el dinero solo desapareció, usted sabe que algunas empresas tienen cajas fuertes con el dinero de sus ingresos de sus clientes—explica un hombre de cabello gris y con una mascarilla que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo y boca, su nombre era Kakashi y era mano derecha de Minato, estudiaron juntos en la secundaria y para Naruto era como el tío que nunca tuvo.

—En otras palabras, tenemos 3 empresas mas contando la de Paris que tiene cajas fuertes en sus edificios, las otras dos empresas Namiuzumi son las que tenemos en Hong Kong y por supuesto la empresa principal, Esta—dice Yiraiya serio mirando a todos, Naruto solo se encontraba callado escuchando cada palabra de aquella reunión, se encontraba un poco sorprendido. ¿Robo? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso habían dicho que estaban robando las empresas con cajas fuertes en sus edificios? No salía de asombro ya que el sabia que esas cajas fuertes tenían mucha seguridad, láser de movimiento, una pared blindada con contraseña que solo Minato, Jiraiya sabían, ni el sabia que contraseña era, Su padre y su Abuelo se rehusaron a decírsela hasta que fuera lo tanto maduro y pasara a sus manos la empresa. Además de varias cámaras de seguridad con más de 10 policías en las cabinas de seguridad y vigilancia, observando cada movimiento de la empresa y caja fuerte, podían detectar hasta la más mínima hormiga que caminara por el suelo que se acercara a la caja fuerte. Era imposible, ¿Qué mente criminal podría robar cajas fuertes? Tendría que ser un experto; ¡un jodido experto con años de experiencia!.

—Ya están investigando el caso, pero aun así debemos subir la seguridad de la empresa por seguridad de la empresa, sus empleados y por supuesto la caja fuerte. Las empresas Namiuzumi subieron en un 60% cuantos ingresos en solo un mes y el dinero esta en nuestra caja fuerte—dijo un hombre de cabello Marrón y ojos del mismo color, era el presidente de economía de la empresa, Yamato.

Minato solo suspira y cierra sus ojos por un segundo, esa situación era preocupante, tenia que pensar en algo rápido o su empresa se vería en aprietos y tal vez se vendría abajo, muchos perderían sus empleos y eso es lo menos que quería. No quería que su Familia de no sangre quedara sin empleo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Debia de hacer algo, además solo 2 de su personal mas confiable opinaba ya que fuera una reunión de emergencia muy inprevista, minato estaba seguro de que tenia que pospone la reunión y dejar que los presentes pensaran y aportaran ideas para la situación, gracias a ellos, a su padre y a su propio hijo pudo salir de otros grandes problemas con gran facilidad, si el solo hubiera tratado de resolver esos problemas no hubiera podido, por eso cuando había una emergencia de por medio llamaba a esas 9 personas incluyendo a su hijo y Padre.

—Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer por la protección de la empresa, por ahora, sigamos con nuestro trabajo, mañana a la misma hora para seguir discutiendo y aportar ideas para la seguridad de las empresas Namiuzumi, gracias por venir pueden retirarse—dice Minato para luego ver como los hombres se levantaban de sus asientos y salían de la sala de juntas, el solo se recuesta mas en su silla y suspira- Estamos en un aprieto, debemos pensar en algo rápido-dice mirando el techo-

—Papa…-Dice Naruto llamando la atención de su Padre que posa la mirada en el— ¿No saben quien están cometiendo estos crímenes?, es imposible que alguien robe las cajas fuertes, sabes también como yo que es imposible, tendría que ser un experto en robo—dice mirando un poco serio a su padre y este sonríe.

—La policía esta investigando el caso, pero…aun tengo esa inquietud, estoy totalmente seguro de que esto de los robos tiene que ver con Akatsuki—dice minado te forma seria mirando un punto fijo de la sala-

—También estoy de acuerdo con eso Minato, akatsuki es el único capaz de robar a tal grado, pero... no estoy seguro, akatsuki solo robaba bancos, será que tienen nuevos blancos de robo—dice un poco serio Jiraiya.

—Akatuski…—murmura Naruto mirando la mesa, sabia perfectamente quienes eran akatsuki, llegaron a robar muchos millones y mandar a la quiebra a mas de 5 bancos en 5 meses, la organización mas grande y mas buscada por la policía de todos los países, se había escuchado y visto por las noticias que habían atrapado al líder de akatsuki, y dieron por desintegrada la organización, pero…¿y si había vuelto? Y ¿si de verdad no habían atrapado al verdadero líder y esa un impostor para pasar por alto y que no sospecharan que era akatsuki? Allí había gato encerrado de Naruto, Minato y Jiraiya estaban seguros.

Paris, francia - Aeropuerto Orly 9:30 Am

—Si, si no te estreses tanto Konan, te eh dicho que estare bien….Si konan, llevo alcohol y bolsas de papel para el vuelo para el mareo, Konan puedo viajar sola enserio no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que viajo—dice una chica en un perfecto japonés, caminaba por los pasillos ganándose la mirada de varios hombres y no era para menos, ella parecía una modelo salida de una revista, ella tenia los ojos de color perla muy raros y únicos a su vez uno de sus tantos enganches ya que muchos hombres la miraban por su extraño color de ojos, de cabello negro-azulado lacio que llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura, piel extremadamente blanca, que parecía de porcelana, usaba una mini-falda, medias largas de color blanco que llegaban a medio muslo, sandalias altas de tirantes de color negro y una camisa de tirantes de color negro con una francés en color blanco que decían en Frances "Besame" con un dibujo de labios estampado. Simplemente una belleza andante sin duda, caminaba con gracia y movía sus caderas de forma peligrosa no muy extravagante pero aun así se veía sensual caminando de esa manera, llevaba una maleta de rueditas en su mano izquierda y en la derecha su teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja, hablaba con una tal Konan, su amiga sobre-protectora. La chica rueda un poco los ojos pero sonriendo con dulzura, como quería a Konan y por lo que estaba escuchando al teléfono y por lo que escuchaba todo los días cuando la veía se daba cuenta que ella también la quería, muy excesivamente pensaba ella.

—_Los pasajeros con destino a Tokio-to Japón se les informa que su vuelo saldrá en 15 minutos_—dijo una voz de una mujer en Frances a través de un altavoz. haciendo que algunas personas apresuraban su paso para tomar su vuelo.

—Konan, debo irme ya va a salir mi vuelo, por favor cuida de mi hermana Hanabi, dile que la amo y que nos vemos en 1 semana; recuerda que cuando te la traigas no debes perderla de vista. Cuídate nos vemos en Japón…au revoir —se despide la muchacha colgando la llamada para luego suspirar—_Esa konan, siempre tan preocupada por mi_—piensa muy sonriente la muchacha para caminar hacia su vuelo, no era la primera vez que viajaba, siempre lo hacia cuando tenia que hacer sus "Trabajos" en otros países, no duraba mas de 1 mes en un país ya que ella era súper trabajadora y rápida, siempre terminaba lo que debía hacer mas rápido que nadie, y se había ganado el uno que otro elogio de sus compañeros de "trabajo" y su Jefe el cual odiaba con todo su ser, el bastardo que la había metido en esos aprietos; ese maldito para el que tenia que trabajar y soportar algunos golpes, de tan solo nombrar o escuchar su nombre le daban ganas de gritar, de vomitar, le causaba un mal en el estomago. Ese tipo podría ser su Jefe, tal vez a veces le tenia miedo pero jamás se dejaba tocar por el, nunca se dejo tocar un cabello por ese tipo pero si bien había recibidos golpes que le dejaron uno que otro moretón en su piel. Ella sabía que estaba metida hasta el cuello con la policía, hasta hace 1 semana casi es atrapada, ¿como pude ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que en esa caja fuerte había otro medio de seguridad que hacia sonar una alarma? No era su culpa, todavía era una principiante, ella quería dejar esa vida, quería escapar, pero… ¿que podía hacer? Si no quería que le hicieran daño a su hermana y a ella debía hacer ese trabajo, se odiaba a si misma por eso, sabia que algún día la atraparían hasta hace una semana que ocurrió el "accidente" pensó que iba a ir a la cárcel y se alarmo, pero por suerte logro escapar, ella siempre rezaba porque ese día nunca llegara; para que nunca llegara el día en que la atraparan. No le importaba ponerse en peligro con tal de mantener a su hermana, Maldecía el día en que ese tipo había tomado su custodia y la de su hermana, pese a sus 21 años no podía escaparse de ese degenerado por una razón: No podía dejar a su hermana a manos de ese Bastardo pervertido, Sabia que aunque peleara por la custodia de su hermana perdería ya que ese tipo era sucio en cuento la ley tenia muchos Ases bajo las mangas; el si quería podía matar al presidente, iría a juicio y lo declararían inocente. Por eso lo hacia, por eso le importaba un comino su seguridad y su vida con tal de que su hermana no este sola junto a ese depravado y que tampoco le tocara vivir lo que ella y fuera una chica normal sin problemas de Ley. Sabía que si dejaba a su Hermana Hanabi a la custodia de ese tipo la entrenaría y la mandaría a hacer lo mismo que ella hace y se prometió que jamás dejaría que eso pasara, lo juro con su vida y lo cumpliría cueste lo que cueste así eso le cueste la vida y su libertad. Seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta montarse en el avión y buscar su asiento, ella mira por la ventana y suspira.

—Tokio….aquí voy—susurra para si misma un poco triste y nostálgico mirando por la ventanilla del avión mirando como comienza a despegar, al momento ella sonríe dejando todo pensamiento triste atrás, volvería a su tierra natal y haría que lo que siempre quiso. Visitar a sus Padres y buscar la manera de ponerle fin a esa pesadilla de una vez por todas sin saber que el destino la envolvería en grandes aprietos.

fin capitulo 1

*Au revoir: Adios en Frances.

*NamiUzumi: Es un nombre inventado por mi para la empresa, es una combinación de Namikaze y Uzumaki

La empresa donde trabaja Minato, jiraiya y Naruto es una empresa de pólizas de seguros para salud, autos y hasta para empresas etc. No soy buena en cuanto empresas así que are lo mejor que pueda.

Hola! Soy nueva, y no se mucho de fanfics, me gustaría consejos para mejorar…pero que les pareció?

Ahora lo mas importante

¿Les gusto?

No se preocupes tendré el próximo capitulo la próxima semana. Traeré de subirlo todo los sábados. Y tal vez llegue de improvisto y lo suba antes.

¿Creen que es un poco corto? si creen que lo es díganme y tal vez podría hacer los capítulos mas largos.

¡Adios! :D

¿Reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegada a Tokio

**¡Hola!**

****Gracias por lo review, me alegra saber que alguien le gusta mi historia C:

les agradezco mucho sus comentarios! este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes:

_**Yumiiyumyum**_

_**Mitorolas**_

por ser l s primer s en comentar el primer capitulo de mi primer fic. espero disfruten la conti, la próxima no estoy segura de cuando se las traiga pero no se preocupen, sera pronto.

**Capitulo 2: Llegada a Japón.**

Una oji-perla miraba por la ventanilla de aquel avión, se encontraba pensativa y su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza y nostalgia, y no era para menos; se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Tokio, ella estaba volviendo a su país natal, el lugar donde perdió a sus padres, donde esa pesadilla comenzó. Estaba tan asumida en sus pensamientos y tan distraída, que no noto como la azafata se acercaba a ella junto a su carrito para transportar comidas y bebidas, ella se acercaba para preguntarle si deseaba algo.

—Señorita— La azafata la llamo hablando en francés, pero no logro obtener respuesta ni mirada alguna por parte de la chica—Disculpe, Señorita—volvió a llamarla y esta vez pudo obtener la atención de la muchacha de cabello negro-azulado.

—¿Eh?—Ella voltea a ver a la mujer y esta solo le sonríe dulcemente— oh, discúlpeme no la escuche-dijo la chica en un perfecto francés, esas clases de idioma le sirvieron muy bien; era experta en muchos idiomas aunque no quisiera aprenderlos debía hacerlo; su trabajo requería que supiera muchos idiomas ya que siempre viajaba de país en país.

—No se preocupe, solo venia para preguntarle si quería algo de tomar, comer o tal vez algo para leer y poder distraerse— Decía la azafata mirando a la chica.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre, pero…una revista o el periódico estaría bien, si no es mucha molestia claro…-Dice la oji-perla mirando a la azafata para luego sonreír.

—Claro que no, -dice sonriente la mujer para tomar el periódico y entregárselo a la chica- Aquí tiene Señorita-dice entrándole el periódico.

—Dime Hinata, el vuelo es largo así que, no estaría mal que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, además…me gustaría charlar con alguien de vez en cuando-dice sonriente la chica aceptando el periódico mirando a la azafata.

—Me llamo Clarisse, un placer Hinata; nos vemos en un ratito-dice la mujer sonriendo alejándose para atender a los demás pasajeros.

—_Sin duda, en Paris están las chicas mas gentiles de todos los países que eh visitado_-pensó Hinata con una sonrisa, jamás en todos sus años de viaje la habían tratado tan bien.

Hinata bajo la mirada para darle una pequeña ojeada al periódico, pero si sonrisa se borro al ver la portada de este; "Investigan caso de robo a empresa Namiuzumi y sabakuno". Rápidamente la chica va a la pagina que indica la noticia, sus manos temblaban levemente.

—Se encuentran investigando sobre los presuntos robos a las empresas mas reconocidas del mundo, debido a un "casi robo" la semana pasada a una de las empresas "Namiuzumi" situada en Paris. Los policías japoneses afirman que "Estos robos son hechos por la misma mente criminal, que ah estado robando a las empresas mundialmente" y que "no descansaran hasta encontrar al culpable"; Cabe destacar que los policías de los EEUU, China, México, Venezuela, Francia, Brazil e Inglaterra participaran en el caso con tal de atrapar al ladrón mas buscado del mundo antes de que estos robos pasen a mayores—Leia Hinata para si misma ni tan alto ni tan bajo, sus manos seguían temblando levemente; jamás pensó que una noticia la haría temblar de esa manera ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿su jefe se enteraría de su error? El nunca se había enterado de su "accidente" no se atrevió a decírselo unas y mil preguntas circulaban en la cabeza de la pobre Hinata, hasta que ciertas voz conocida la trajo al mundo real.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta la azafata de nombre Clarisse mirando preocupada mirando a Hinata, ya que la chica se encontraba como sorprendida y asustada mientras temblaba un poco— ¿Pasa algo?—Volvió a preguntar, pero Hinata solo voltea a verla para luego dejar de temblar y solo sonreírle nerviosamente.

—Si, estoy bien. No es nada, solo que le tengo miedo a los aviones-Miente aun sonriendo nerviosamente, la azafata solo se ríe levemente.

—Ya veo, No te preocupes no tienes porque tener miedo; no pasara nada-dice dulcemente mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, pero un pasajero la estaba llamando— Ya vuelvo, me estaban llamando—dice la azafata.

—Claro, ve no te preocupes por mi, regresa a tu trabajo estaré bien—Responde Hinata sonriendo para tranquilizar a la chica para que vaya a trabajar tranquila y no preocuparla.

—De acuerdo, Ya vuelvo-dice la mujer caminando hacia el pasajero volviendo a su trabajo.

—_Solo espero que no se entere….es todo lo que pido_-pensó la chica para acomodarse mas en su asiento recostando su cabeza para mirar al frente y luego cerrar sus ojos para caer a brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Como le encantaba hacer eso, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, desde que se conocieron en la escuela se odiaban mutuamente y esos los llego a unir a tal grado de sentirse como hermanos, pero por mas que sean amigos amaba hacer enojar a su rubio amigo y ¿porque no? Hacer enojar a Naruto era lo más divertido del mundo. _Dobe _Pensó el azabache con una media sonrisa en su rostro muy divertido, mientras veía con esos ojos negros a su "amigo" el cual fruncía el seño enojado y lanzaba los dardos a la diana pegada a la puerta de su oficina; sin dar en el blanco.

—Shmp…no puedes ni siquiera darle al blanco, eres patético dobe-dice el azabache sonriendo divertido, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del oji-azul.

—Teme—dice el rubio mirando a su amigo, ¿acaso las mujeres estaban locas? ¿Qué habían vistos ellas en el? ¡jodido Sasuke!, el rubio pensó que le había ganado en algo al azabache pero simplemente no; 25 números telefónicos, ¡solo por 5 jodidos y putos números teléfonos, Sasuke le había ganado! Sin duda las mujeres estaban locas. ¿Qué le veían a Sasuke? Simplemente era un azabache de unos ojos negros muy profundos, un cuerpo bien trabajado en la secundaria por el deporte, el cual aun seguía manteniendo y trabajando; mirada simplemente sexy y sonrisa sensual.

—_Sin duda esas 25 mujeres estaban ciegas— _pensaba Naruto aun mirando a Sasuke con odio— seguro esos 25 números telefónicos son de ancianitas y mujeres con problemas de visión-decía Naruto caminando hacia la diana que se encontraba tras su puerta, tomando los dardos para volver cerca de su escritorio y guardarlos en una gaveta.

—Shmp, no te molestes, simplemente afronta la realidad Naruto. Soy mucho más guapo que tu—Dice Sasuke aun sin borrar su sonrisa divertida de su cara. El rubio simplemente lo fulmina con la mirada mientras una venita palpitante se hacia presente en su frente.

—¡Maldicion Sasuke, Voy a golpearte!—Dice frustrado el oji-azul apunto de lanzarse sobre su amigo

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto dobe. Solo bromeaba—Dice tranquilamente el azabache, la sonrisa que tenia desde que había entrado a la oficina se fue borrando poco a poco hasta tonarse serio, el seguía mirando al rubio y este simplemente lo miro confundido.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta el rubio mirándolo arqueando una ceja por la actitud de este.

—Me eh enterado del robo en parís, esta en todos los periódicos de Japón, como primera plana—Responde finalmente aun mirándolo.

—Me lo imagine, sabia que esta noticia iba a acaparar las primeras planas de los periódicos de Japón—dice también un poco serio.

—No solo en Japón, también en algunos periódicos de otros países, China, Estados unidos, Paris, Inglaterra entre otros mas y hasta en la web podrás encontrarla. Pero, lo que llama mi atención es…¿Quién demonios fue capaz de hacerlo? Simplemente es imposible; esas cajas fuertes son difíciles de penetrar—Dice Sasuke de forma seria, y era cierto. ¿Qué mente maestra y criminal esta robando las cajas fuertes?.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero debo admitirlo el maldito es un total genio—Dice Naruto, luego escucha como el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio suena y lo toma al instante—¿diga?

—_Naruto…_—dice una voz masculina a través del teléfono.

—¿¡Gaara, Eres tú! ¡Amigo! ¿Como estas? oye, las fiestas aquí en tokio no son nada sin ti, como los extraño a ti, Shikamaru y Kiba—Dice sonriente el oji-azul tras escuchar a su amigo, de verdad que lo extrañaba. Gaara era el presidente de Sabakuno, se había ido hace ya 2 años a New York a trabajar en las empresas de su familia, era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y Sasuke, ellos se habían conocido en la secundaria; Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto eran los chicos mas codiciados y ricos en la secundaria, ellos eran los dioses de las fiestas y muchas mujeres besaban sus pies.

Shikamaru se mudo a Inglaterra junto a su familia, el era el heredero de la cadena de hoteles "Nara" y en cuanto a Kiba sigue viviendo en Japón, pero desde un año viaja por el mundo, el mismo se había ido a tomarse unas "vacaciones" antes de tomar el puesto de su madre como jefe en las empresas "Inuzuka" una automotriz muy famosa en Japon que daban los carros caros y lujosos de toda Asia.

—_Yo también Naruto, llame para decirte que volveré a Japón mañana, creo que tu y Sasuke ya se enteraron de lo que paso a nuestra empresa_—Dice el chico aun por teléfono.

—Si, Sasuke y yo nos enteramos esta mañana, aun no cabemos en nuestro asombro, pero oye, no hay que desanimarse Sasuke y yo te ayudaremos a salir de ese aprieto cuenta con nosotros, además mi padre también estaría de acuerdo así que no hay problema-dice muy sonriente el rubio, Sasuke solo sonríe y siente levemente. ¿Cómo no ayudarlo? ¡Eran amigos desde la secundaria, sus primeros días de borrachera y fiestas desenfrenadas la habían pasado juntos! Además ¿para que estaban los amigos?.

—_Gracias Naruto, te lo agradezco mucho. Mañana temprano sale mi vuelo me hospedare en el Hotel de la familia de Shikamaru. Te llamo en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto, saluda a Sasuke de mi parte._—

—Claro, nos vemos entonces, Adiós—Se despide Naruto colgando la llamada sin aun borrar su sonrisa—Gaara te manda Saludos Teme, Dice que volverá mañana a Japon—dice aun sonriente posando su mirada en su amigo.

—Bien, si Gaara vuelve mañana, solo faltarían Kiba y Shikamaru—Dice Sasuke sonriente mirando al rubio.

—Asi es, y cuando eso pase será mejor que Tokio se prepare—Dice muy divertido el rubio y solo sale responde con su típico monosílabo "Shmp" pero sin dejar de sonreir.

* * *

—Hinata, despierta—dice la azafata moviendo levemente a la oji-perla la cual llevaba durmiendo casi todo el viaje, pero la chica no se movió—Hinata, Hinata. Despierta estamos llegando—Vuelve a llamarla la azafata estaba zarandeándola un poco mas fuerte logrando su objetivo.

—¿Eh?—logra decir la ojiperla abriendo sus ojos fijando su mirada en Clarisse, su nueva amiga de vuelvo—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?—vuelve a decir Hinata aun somnolienta frotándose su ojo derecho.

—Asi es, ya estamos por llegar al aeropuerto—Dice clarisse con una sonrisa, ella un hablaba en Frances—¿Eres japonesa no Hinata?—Pregunta la azafata mirándola y la oji-perla asiente.

—Si, mis primeros 9 años de vida las pase aquí en Japón. Pero antes de cumplir 10 me mude a New York con mi tutor, Tenia 14 años que no visitaba Japon, pero ahora…ya estoy aquí—Dice fijando sus ojos por la ventanilla mirando un poco fascinada los edificios de Tokio.

Por fin estaba en su país natal, desde que tenia 14 años había anhelado volver a su país de origen; ese era su sueño pero aun no estaba completo, faltaba su hermana Hanabi pero la vería en una semana allí en Tokio así que su sueño si estaba completo de todas formas. Se sentía feliz, Triste con ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, debía de mostrarse feliz ¡alfin estaba en Tokio! Podía ir a visitara sus padres los cuales anhelaba tanto visitar desde que había llegado a New York, quería hablar con ellos, contarles tantas cosas y llevarles flores. Sin duda amaría estar allí

La azafata miraba muy sonriente a la chica, se mostraba feliz pero a la vez triste, tal vez estaba un poco nostálgica y ella la admiraba por mostrarse al margen, 14 años de estar alejada de su país debían ser un poco agobiantes y tristes.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto, Hinata se apresuro en bajar no sin antes abrazar a su nueva amiga y pedirle su numero telefónico sintiéndose un poco sorprendida cuando Clarisse le dijo que también era mitad Japonesa por su madre y cada 5 meses visitaba Japón. Hinata al bajarse del avión pudo sentir la brisa acariciar su cabello y rostro. Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro estaba totalmente feliz de haber llegado.

Ella seguía caminando por el aeropuerto a tropezones, había mucha gente en aquel lugar, miro de nuevo su teléfono y vio el mensaje que acaba de llegarle tras haberle dicho a su compañera de trabajo y amiga que estaba en Tokio que iba a ir por ella al aeropuerto

—"_Estoy en el aeropuerto, ¡no puedo verte Hina-chan!_" _—Decia el mensaje.

Hinata se subió a una silla que estaban allí y miro a todos lados buscando a alguien en especifico, hasta que la encontró parada de espalda, la encontró rápido entre tanta gente y ¿como no reconocerla? El cabello de su amiga era único en cuanto color natural se referían. Hinata bajo de la silla a toda prisa tomando su equipaje y luego salió corriendo dando empujones y pidiendo uno que otro permiso entusiasmada, llevaba meses sin ver a esa chica, a su mejor amiga de la infancia desde que había llegado a New york. Ella y Hinata se habían criado juntas a tal grado de decirse hermanas.

—¡Sakura!-grito Hinata detrás de la pelirosa soltando su equipaje mientras se le lanzaba encima.

La pobre oji-jade no pudo ni reaccionar, al escuchar su nombre solo voltea a verla y mira como su mejor amiga se lanza sobre ella cayendo las dos al suelo.

—¡Hinata!—La chica solo sonríe y corresponde al abrazo ¡Como la extrañaba!

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Como te extrañe! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta no sabes cuanto!—Decía la oji-perla derramando lagrimas de felicidad sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

—Yo también te extrañe Hina-chan-dice separándola un poco y secando sus lagrimas— vamos, no llores tienes 24 años aun te sigues comportando como una bebita llorona como siempre—dice un poco divertida la pelirosa acariciando el cabello de Hinata sin dejar de sonreír—Pero ¡mírate Hinata! ¡Han crecido mas desde la ultima vez que me fui! —dice una eufórica Sakura colocando ambas manos en los pechos de Hinata apretándolos y esta solo suelta un leve gemido de dolor—¡Dime tu secreto! Eres una mala amiga no quieres revelar tu formula mágica!.

—¡Ah! ¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡D-Detente!—Dice Hinata alejándose de su mejor amiga abrazándose, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo carmín por la vergüenza y ¿como no estarlo? ¡Estaban en pleno aeropuerto!.

Hinata podía sentir la mirada avergonzada, sonrojadas y sorprendidas de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor que habían visto tal escena. ¿Acaso no le había dicho a su amiga que dejara de montar esos teatros siempre que andarán juntas?

—Jejeje, solo era una broma Hina-chan…ven levántate, es hora de ir a casa Ino te esta esperando—Dice muy sonriente la peli-rosa extendiendo su mano para que Hinata la tomara, la cual esta solo sonríe y acepta su ayuda. Sakura camina hacia las maletas de Hinata ayudándola para ir al auto y dirigirse a la casa donde pasarían los días en Tokio.

Hinata y Sakura caminan a la salida del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde se montan en un convertible de color fucsia, el auto parecía salido de una caja de juguetes, era el mismo auto que tenia la famosa muñeca _Barbie. _El auto era de Hinata, Sakura y de Ino, las tres juntas ahorraron para darse ese pequeño capricho, y vaya que darse ese pequeño lujo les salió de maravilla, gracias a ese convertible habían tenido espectaculares bronceados, salidas a fiestas, ahorrarse esos viajes tan horribles en los trenes de los cuales ninguna de las tres quería recordar, en tan solo pensar en los pervertido que abundaban esos trenes y de los cuales habían sido victimas unas cuantas veces, les ponían los pelos de punta.

Sakura toma asiento de piloto y Hinata de copiloto colocando las maletas en la parte de atrás, ambas chicas se colocan sus lentes de sol y la pelirosa enciendo el convertible para comenzar a andar.

Hinata veía todo como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir el mundo, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

—Sakura-chan, ¿sabes? me alegro de haber venido a Tokio, por fin podre conocer mi país natal—Dice sonriente la chica aun mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Lo mismo digo Hina, sabes tan bien como yo que las tres queríamos que esto pasara algún día y esta pasando, y eso merece una celebración-dice ansiosa la chica oji-jade

— ¿Celebración? Sakura, No me digas que…—pregunta muy confundida a chica

—así es Hina, ¡Hoy nos vamos de fiesta!—dice la chica sonriendo mas ampliamente volteando a ver a su amiga y luego al frente—Hoy inauguraran una discoteca aquí en Tokio, eh escuchado que estará genial así que…¿Qué mejor celebración que salir a rumbear un rato?

—Sakura…no creo que debamos ¿acaso no te acuerdas del incidente de aquella vez?—Dice Hinata un poco preocupada mirando a su amiga la cual esta solo frunce sus labios y la chica se da cuenta que recordó que había pasado.

—Vamos Hinata, solo fue esa vez, además no significa que vaya a pasar siempre que vayamos a discoteca… Además si alguien intenta propasarse con nosotras, podemos patearles los traseros. Te recuerdo que las tres no somos cinta negra en Karate y taekwondopor nada—

—Ya lo se pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Hoy iremos a esa fiesta quieras o no! —dice fingiendo regañarla para luego sonreír—No debes preocuparte Hina-chan, yo te protegeré—termina de decir dulcemente la peli-roja para luego sonreírle muy dulcemente.

—S-Sakura-chan—La oji-perla ante tal confesión no puede evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan.

—¡Ah! Hinata no llores, eres una mujer adulta compórtate lloronsita—responde muy divertida Sakura viendo y luego volviendo a ver al frente.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, salen por si solas—Responde la chica secándose las lagrimas con su mano.

—Eso, sécatelas, iremos a ver a un par de personitas y creo que ellos no quieren verte con lagrimas en los ojos

—¿eh? ¿A quien Sakura-chan?-la mira muy confundida.

—Ya lo veras—Respondió sakura sin dejar de conducir cruzando en una esquina.

Hinata no pudo saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron en la carretera, la verdad es que por donde iban solamente habían casitas, maleza, arboles, mas casas pequeñas, pareciera que estuvieran yendo al campo, pero luego sintió que el aire le faltaba y sus piernas empezaron a temblar al ver ah donde se acercaban. Se dirigían cementerio que estaba en las afueras de Tokio, donde se encontraban los Padres de la oji-perla.

Sakura detuvo el auto en las afueras del cementerio ya que no estaba permitido entrar en auto, así que lo dejo en el estacionamiento de afuera, el cementerio constaba en puro césped a su alrededor, ese lugar radiaba paz y armonía. Las lapidas lucían brillantes y tenían muchas flores; Sakura le decía el "cementerio de Jardin" ya que había mucha paz, flores y mucho pasto verde.

—Sakura…tu-dice la chica volteando a ver a la chica.

—hace unos años, me dijiste que querías visitar a tus padres en Tokio y a eso hemos venido, Vamos Hinata, tus padres te están esperando—Dice la chica sonriendo un poco triste mirándola quitándose los lentes mostrando que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos. Hinata solo asiente y junto a su amiga se bajan del auto.

Ambas chicas comprar 2 ramos de flores cada una, y se dirigen a visitar a los padres de Hinata. La chica sentía que las piernas le temblaban, era la 2 vez que visitaba a sus padres, la ultima vez fue con los perdió en ese trágico accidente de donde solo ella y su hermana Hanabi salieron ilesas, bueno; Hanabi casi muere por suerte, Hana resistió hasta el ultimo momento para que salvaran a su bebe y le hicieran la cesárea.

La pequeña Hanabi nació prematura de solo 7 meses de gestación, sus pulmones no estaba totalmente desarrollados y el accidente empeoro las cosas: Ella había nacido muerta, pero gracias a los doctores lograron revivirla y Hana al ver que su hija viviría solo logra sonreír para articular con su ultimo aliento las ultimas palabras "Las amo mis niñas, Hinata y Hanabi". Hana murió 6 horas después del accidente, 6 horas de puro sufrimiento y angustia de que sus hijas estuvieran bien y fue catalogada en el hospital como madre ejemplar luego de morir. Pero esa noticia llego a oídos de algunos Japoneses y también la catalogaron con ese honorifico.

Hinata seguía a Sakura, ella ya había estado antes allí por lo que le había dicho la peli-rosa un día después de su llegada a Tokio había ido junto a Ino a visitarlos, ambas se habían presentado como las mejores amigas de su hija. Hinata sonríe ante tales palabras dichas hace unos momentos "_Una amiga debe presentarse como tal a los padres de su amiga, por eso la cerda y yo vinimos_" ella en verdad era afortunada de tenerla a ella y a Ino.

—Aquí es—Dice la chica oji-jade deteniéndose frente a dos lapidas, pero estas tenían algo extraño, al parecer solo tenían los nombres de dichas personas enterradas allí pero sus apellidos no aparecían.

—Pensé que si venia a visitarlos, tal vez también recordaría mi apellido-murmura la oji-perla para luego suspirar y sonreir y depositar un ramo en la tumba de su madre y en la de su padre; Sakura hace lo mismo y mira a su amiga la cual se encontraba de rodillas frente a ambas lapidas las cuales estaban juntas.

Hana y Hiashi, tenían grabado en color dorado aquellas grandes piedras de mármol negro y también el día que la vida de Hinata había caído en picada: 1 de agosto del 1888. Hinata miraba las lapidas con tristeza pero luego sonríe; era la 2 vez que venia a verlos no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran llorar.

—Mama, Papa…por fin estoy aquí, después de todos estos años, al fin vine a visitarlos. Lamento no haber podido venir antes espero me disculpen, pero vine a decirles que tanto Hanabi como yo estamos bien—Decía la oji-perla sonriente— Ya tengo 24 años y Hanabi tiene 14, dentro de un mes cumple los 15. Creo que no debía haberles dicho que estábamos bien porque creo que la ya lo saben ya que siempre han estado a nuestro lado velando por nosotros y cuidándonos. Y creo que ya saben lo de mi trabajo pero no se preocupen, yo misma hare que mi jefe caiga se los prometo y hare que page por todos estos años de sufrimiento y averiguare el caso del accidente, ya verán de que me llamo Hinata lo hare—decía la chica muy determinado elevando su dedo pulgar levantándose y limpiándose las rodillas—Creo que lo ultimo que me queda decir es…¡Gracias por cuidar de mi y de Hanabi todos estos años desde el cielo! ¡Los amo Mama y papa siempre lo Hara!—Dice gritando la oji-perla dando una reverencia rompiendo a llorar aun con la cabeza agacha dejando caer su lagrimas al suelo.

La peli-rosa simplemente miraba a la chica llorar, ella seguía haciendo la reverencia mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor, la peli-rosa empezó a derramar lagrimas también en tan solo escuchar a su amiga llorar, sintió que su corazón quebraría en ese mismo instante y ella solo se acerco y la levanto un poco para luego abrazarla sintiendo como las lagrimas mojaban su camisa, pero no le importo, ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dejándola desahogarse en su hombro. Ella también derramaba lagrimas con ella y Hinata correspondió al abrazo sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle dejándose caer y Sakura solo la siguió, las dos se dejaron caer en el césped aun abrazadas sin dejar de llorar, las dos comenzaron a sentir como una inexplicable brisa comenzaba a hacerse presente revolviéndole los cabellos; era como si la brisa también estaba tratando de calmarlas tocando sus cabellos.

* * *

Un convertible de color Naranja iba por las calles de Tokio pero esta vez iba de forma tranquila ya que no tenia prisa, dentro de este espectacular auto de ultimo modelo iban nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, esa era el apellido principal del Rubio pero este le gustaba mas "Naruto Uzumaki" porque sonaba mas "Varonil" y de gente de "alta clase" así le había dicho a su padre, el cual después de ante tal aclaración desapareció de su vista con una aura de depresión y el rubio menor acabo con un chichón en su cabeza obtenido de su querida madre, mientras decía "te lo mereces por boca floja, estúpido hijo".

—Oye Dobe, hoy inauguraran una nueva discoteca ¿Qué te parece ir a estrenarla?—Decía el Azabache girando a ver a su amigo.

— ¿enserio? Bueno, porque no tengo 1 mes que no voy a mover el esqueleto y a conquistar chicas

—Querrás decir, ir a hacer cosas no actas para menores—dice muy divertido Sasuke.

—Cállate teme. Esta bien iremos a esa discoteca así que tendré que pasar por ti a las 9 como la típica mujer que eres. ¡Joder parecerás mi novia! Para la próxima alquílate un auto, esta es la quinta vez que chocas tu auto en el mes, ya parezco tu chofer—Exclama el rubio frunciendo el seño aun mirando al frente, y el azabache solo responde con su típico monosílabo.

—No te quejes y conduce, esta noche la pasaremos en grande—dice muy sonriente y de repente el celular de Sasuke suena, le acababa de llegar un mensaje, este al leerlo solo sonríe— Y vaya que la pasaremos en grande ya que no vamos solo nosotros dos—Termina de decir guardando su celular.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso invitaste a alguien?—Lo mira muy extrañado el oji-azul.

—No, acaba de llegarme un mensaje de Shikamaru diciendome y avisandome viene en camino en un avión privado y eso quiere decir que llega a eso de las 7 de la noche; también me dijo que Kiba acaba de llegar a Tokio, esta en su casa. En otras palabras, reunión de galanes aunque falte Gaara—Dice divertido el azabache.

—¡Genial! Esta si que será la mejor rumba, igual que la desde la de hace 1 año—Decía el chico sonriendo zorrunamente, y vaya que seria la mejor fiesta. Pero el no sabia que algo o "_alguien"_ podría arruinarle la noche y su amado _orgullo…_

_-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?_

_¿LES GUSTO? :D_

En el próximo capitulo vendrá el tan esperado encuentro de Naruto y Hinata!

pero no sera de color de rosa xD

No digo mas y esperen al proximo capi

Zayo! :D


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentros y¿Odio?

**::Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto::**

**::La historia si es mi propiedad.**

Solo digo que es mi primer fic, acepto tomatazos(? xD

Espero les guste el capitulo :)

**Cap 3: Encuentros y… ¿Odio?**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Un convertible de color rosado iba por las calles de Tokio en el cual se encontraban dos hermosas chicas, una peli-rosa y otra peli-azul, Sakura miraba el frente y Hinata miraba aun las calles, ambas chicas tenían sus lentes de sol puestos sintiendo la briza revolver sus cabellos, ambas tenían las narices rojas y sus ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados; solo que gracias a los lentes no se podía notar.

—Gracias Sakura, no se que haría sin ti—dice la peli-azul volteando a ver a su amiga para luego sonreír. Sakura la estuvo abrazando hasta que ella logro calmarse, Hinata sonríe pensando que Ino y Sakura siempre lograban calmarla y eran las únicas que podía hacerlo y es que para ello había un secreto: acariciar su cabello de forma lenta.

Aunque pareciera raro, eso era el secreto; Hinata amaba que le acariciaran su cabello y la razón era porque le recordaba a su madre, cuando ella tenia miedo por las noches pensando en que un mounstro o fantasma iba a salir por debajo de su cama ella comenzaba a llorar, pero su madre llegaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba una canción hasta que se durmiera. Sakura e Ino siempre lo hacían cuando ella se sentía triste, siempre funcionaba.

—De nada amiga, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en Ino en mi, así que no dudes que venir a nosotras si te sucede algo ¿de acuerdo?—Sakura sonríe volteando a ver a Hinata la cual solo asiente sonriendo y luego mira al frente para seguir conduciendo; las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas, La peli-rosa y la rubia siempre estaban allí para Hinata desde el día en que se conocieron en New york se hicieron amigas, se protegían unas a las otras, hacían todo juntas a tal punto de un día juraron que jamás iban a romper su amistad y que de ahora en adelante serian hermanas aunque no sea de sangre, las tres vivieron muchas cosas y con el pasar de tiempo se volvieron fuertes con ganas de seguir adelante y acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas. Por eso, seguían luchando y por eso iban a dar lo mejor para volar como un pájaro, un pájaro libre.

El auto sigue su recorrido esta vez iba por un conjunto de suburbios, muchas casas estilo japonés en aquel lugar, todo se veía tranquilo y pacifico muchos arboles, el césped era de un gran color verde, personas con sus mascotas, haciendo ejercicio entre otras cosas mas. La chica peli-azul miraba todo maravillada se decía que iba a disfrutar mucho estar allí. El auto fue bajando su velocidad hasta detenerse frente a una casa muy bonita de dos plantas, la casa tenia un hermoso jardín con muchas flores, y el enrejado era de un color blanco, la casa por fuera de beige muy claro.

—Bienvenida a casa Hinata-chan—decía la oji-jade con una sonrisa en oreja a oreja quitándose los lentes mirando a la chica la cual solo corresponde con una amplia sonrisa y baja del auto para luego hacer lo mismo con su maleta y caminar hacia la casa. Hinata al abrir la reja que daba con el jardín la puerta de madera se abre y de esta sale una chica rubia de ojos azules muy claros, su cabello llegaba casi a su trasero y estaba recogido con una cola alta y un flequillo le tapaba un ojo, estaba vestida con un pantalón de color negro ajustado y una camisa de tirantes que llegaba mas arriba del ombligo. La chica sale corriendo de la casa y luego se le lanza encima a la chica mientras pegaba su mejilla con la de ella y las estrujaba.

—¡MO! ¡Hina-chan te extrañe mucho! ¡Tu inocencia y tus lagrimas me hicieron mucha falta!—Decía la rubia aun abrazándola y estrujando sus cachetes.

—Ino-chan...yo también te extrañe y ¡no sabes cuanto!—Ella solo se dejaba abrazar por la rubia sonriendo, para que luego la chica dejara su cachete y luego la abrazara fuertemente sonriendo y Hinata solo corresponde al abrazo sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo pero solo se recoge a nariz.

—No llores Hina, tienes 24 años no 5—Decia divertida la chica alejándola mirándola a los ojos pero luego sus ojos se cristalizan y ambas chicas comienzan a llorar abrazándose. Sakura miraba la escena con un poco de pena y una gota en la cabeza.

—chicas…ya no lloren—Sakura trataba de calmarlas pero ambas chicas solo dejaron de llorar, miraron a Sakura un momento y luego ambas abrazaron a la oji-jade para empezar a llorar de nuevo, Sakura solo las mira como sorprendida para luego suspirar y sonreír.

—Creo que Hinata no es la única llorona del vecindario—dijo sonriente la peli-rosa, ambas chicas logran calmarse y ayudan a Hinata con su equipaje adentrándose en la casa, las dos se adelantan siendo seguidas de la oji-perla.

Dentro de la casa todo era muy elegante, las paredes eran de un color pastel, en la sala de estar los muebles eran marrones oscuros, había un televisor plasma, un equipo de sonido, una pequeña biblioteca y al lado del mueble había una mesita de vidrio, la cual era como doble, una arriba y abajo, adonde se encontraban muchas fotografías de las chicas, de cuando eran niñas, adolescentes, su primera misión, en la playa, comiendo helado en fin un montón de recuerdos grandiosos en esa mesita.

—¡Bienvenida a tu hogar Hina!—Dice una sonriente Ino volteando a verla—¿Te gusta? ¿verdad que es linda?.

—Es…Es Hermosa Ino-chan, Sakura-chan—Dice maravillada dirigiendo su vista a sus amigas las cuales la miraban con una sonrisa.

—Sabíamos que te gustaría, tardamos una semana en acomodarla para cuando vinieras—Sakura miraba a la chica sonriente, la oji-perla solo la miraba sonriente mientras pensaba que era muy afortunada por tener unas amigas como esas dos chicas.

—Gracias chicas…no se que haría sin ustedes—La ojiperla sin dejar de sonreír, deja escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos y ambas chicas que estaban frente a ellas solo suspiran levemente sin dejar de sonreir mientras se le acercan para acariciarle la cabeza a la misma vez tranquilizándola un poco.

—Ven, vamos a tu habitación—Dice Sakura tomando una maleta dirigiéndose a las escaleras para empezar a subirlas seguida de Ino la cual llevaba otra maleta y por Ultimo de Hinata, la cual llevaba otra maleta.

Llegaron al pasillo de la segunda planta, había 4 puertas. Sakura pasa frente a cada una de ellas sin antes decirle a Hinata cual era la de Ino y la de ella para luego abrir la puerta que estaba el final del pasillo del lado derecho, la habitación quedaba mirando hacia la calle.

Hinata al entrar queda maravillada con la habitación, Algunas paredes estaban pintadas de morado oscuro y Blanco, la cama estaba en el medio de aquella habitación tamaño matrimonial con sabanas de color morado claro y muchas almohadas de diferentes todos morados y también blanco, habían dos mesitas cada una al otro extremo cerca de la cabecera de la cama, un tocador con un gran espejo, un closet y la cama estaba arriba de una gran alfombra de color morado claro; La ventana tenia unas Hermosas cortinas blancas de seda y otra arriba de color morado de seda. Todo estaba iluminado, simplemente esa alcoba era muy hermosa.

Sakura deja la maleta arriba de la cama de Hinata e Ino la imita, pero Hinata no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo podían haberse dado tanto lujo en esa casa? Simplemente con tan solo mirar la casa se podía dar cuenta de que todo lo que estaba allí no era muy barato que digamos.

—Se lo que estas pensando Hina-chan, te preguntas como pudimos comprar todo lo que hay en la casa ¿verdad?—Decía Ino sonriendo mirando a Hinata. La chica oji-perla solo mueve un cabeza en forma de afirmación y Sakura solo suspira.

—Bueno, digamos que Ino cerda y yo, le pedimos a Konan que nos ayudara un poco, ella hablo con el Jefe y el decidió darnos algo de dinero, con eso pudimos comprar todo esto—Explica la peli-rosa colocando sus manos en las caderas aun sin dejar de sonreír.

—si, la frentona y yo decidimos comprar cosas para la casa para mantenernos al margen, además…¡Cuando entramos a esas tiendas no pude resistirme! Con tan solo mirar esas cortinas de seda mi corazón de aceleraba y podía escuchar con claridad "Cómprame Ino, Cómprame"—la Rubia coloca sus manos en su pecho de forma dramáticas, sus amigas juraron que vieron estrellitas en sus ojos y solo suspiraron, definitivamente la próxima vez que saldrían de compras dejarían a Ino en casa o las convertiría en "muñecas de moda" tal y como ella decía cuando iban de compras e Ino las obligaba a probarse un montón de ropa.

—Nunca cambias Ino-chan—Murmuro sonriente la oji-perla dejando la maleta que tenia en sus manos en la cama.

Ino y Sakura ayudaron a Hinata a desempacar, aunque la chica sabia que sus mejores amigas lo hacían para poder confiscar todo aquello que era un insulto a la "moda". Mas de la mitad de su guardarropa fue lanzada a la basura, Hinata miraba horrorizada como sus amigas agarraban todo a aquello "inapropiado" y lo lanzaban a una bolsa negra para luego llevarlo al zotano.

—Hinata, mañana iremos de compras. Compraremos ropa "Adecuada" para ti—Decia Ino sonriendo malignamente mientras que a la chica oji-perla en tan solo verla sonreír sintió un escalofrió y trago un poco se saliva, ya sabia a que se refería Ino y eso no le gustaba.

Las tres chicas terminaron de desempacar su ropa y guardar los "Trapos inapropiados" que había empacado Hinata, Las tres chicas se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, se reían y charlaban mientras cocinaban, Tenían mucho que contarse después de no haberse visto en 1 mes, las distancia de verdad les había afectado ya que nunca habían estado separadas tanto tiempo, lo máximo que duraban separadas era una semana o 5 días a causas de su trabajo, y eso las mataba por dentro cada vez que se separaban sentían que les arrebataran un pedazo de su alma; se necesitaban, sentían que morirían si no estaban juntas, se criaron, lloraron, se alentaron, crecieron juntas y sobre todo tenían el mismo objetivo: Ser libres.

Esos 2 meses fueron un infierno para las tres, Sakura fue enviada a Canada e Ino a Hong Kong mientras Hinata la mandaron a Paris. Luego Sakura e Ino no lograron completar la misión y su Jefe les dio un castigo, las marcas en sus espaldas y piernas habían cicatrizado y no tenían marcas pero aun así al recordar esos 10 días en un cuarto oscuro solo comiendo pan duro, poco agua para tomar y los azotes en tu cuerpo les hacia palidecer, temblar y estremerse aunque hayan tenidos varios castigos a tal extremo de igual manera les daba miedo, Hinata no era castigada de esa manera desde hace 11 años, ya que ella era "Valiosa" para su jefe, o mejores dicho, su cuerpo era valioso para el ya que no la castigaba desde que vio como la oji-perla comenzaba a desarrollarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar curvas, sus pechos, cabello y retaguardia crecieron de forma "Perfecta".

Sakura e Ino a veces sentían ganas de matar al desgraciado que tenían por jefe al ver las veces que trataba de propasarse con Hinata, cuando las tres tenían 11 años y habían entrado a la pubertad, notaron como ese depravado siempre la miraba con un brillo un tanto incomodo y como el se relamía los labios, lo cual notaron rápidamente y ambas se prometieron protegerla. El siempre las asechaba en silencio y en la oscuridad esperando una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse, pero por suerte no logro tocarla durante su adolescencia, después de que se hizo fuerte Sakura e Ino podían calmarse un poco ya que Hinata había dado inicios de no tener miedo a ese hombre y defenderse sola, y vaya que lo había hecho bien, ya que su "querido" Jefe a veces se le veía con cara de adolorido y no era para menos, una patada en su "amiguito" era muy doloroso.

Sakura e Ino luego de ese "pequeño" castigo fueron enviadas a Japon una semana después de que Hinata llegara y querían que la chica se sintiera en casa por primera vez asi que le dijeron a Konan que les diera un poco de dinero, aunque las chicas se sorprendieron al ver tantos ceros en un papel, y pensaron que Konan no sabia el significado de la palabra "poco", pero recibieron una llamada de ella diciéndoles que eran un regalo y que lo usaran bien y vaya que lo estaban usando de maravilla, se podia decir que tenían hasta un guardarropa nuevo.

Las tres chicas ya se encontraban sentadas en la mesa disfrutando su cena mientras contaban lo que habían hecho ese mes separadas, aunque la oji-jade y la oji-azul se guardaron lo del castigo, no querían preocupar a Hinata.

—Bien, yo creo que es hora de que vayan a bañarse y colocarse sus mejores pintas—Dice sonriente la rubia tomando los platos y colocándolas en el fregadero comenzando a limpiarlos.

—Yo no quiero ir… tengo un presentimiento extraño de que algo va a pasar y que va a marcar mi vida—Dice la oji-perla colocando una mano en su pecho, y no era mentira la chica presentía que algo iba a pasar esa noche, pero no sabia si iba a ser malo o no, solo sentía que algo iba a pasar

—Ash vamos Hina nada pasara, ven, vamos a bañarnos juntas—Decia la peli-rosa jalando a su amiga de la mano con una sonrisa maliciosa y la oji-perla logro notarla sintiendo escalofríos.

—Sa-sakura-chan, me-mejor báñate tu primero y luego yo—Decía la oji-perla muy nerviosa al ver esa sonrisa, cuando Sakura tenia esa sonrisa es porque le haría algo _malo_ como siempre hacia cuando se bañaban juntas, Hina a veces se preguntaba si su amiga era bisexual por la forma en que le trababa cuando se bañaban juntas, pero cuando le pregunto a Sakura sobre sus gustos ella solo respondió con que "Lo hago porque me divierte verte sonrojada y avergonzada Hina-chan".

—¡Eso no! Debemos limpiarnos bien para quedar hermosas asi que nos ayudaremos mutuamente limpiándonos con el japon!—Decia la oji-jade divertida al ver el sonrojo de la oji-perla la cual comenzó a pedirle ayuda a Ino en vez de buscar soltarse, porque si lo hacia Sakura lograría cargarla como casi siempre hacia cuando intentaba escapar de ella, Sakura era de temer ya que era fuerte, pobre de aquel que se propasara o metiera con ella.

—¡Ayuda, Ino-chan!—Pedía auxilios la oji-perla siendo llevada al baño. Ino solo suspira sonriendo aun limpiando el fregadero, luego empezó oír los ruidos y voces que salían del baño.

—¡Sa-Sakura! ¡Kyaa! ¡Esta fría!—Se escucho el grito de Hinata por las escaleras ya que la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

—¡Ti-Tienes razón! ¡Que fría!—Dijo la oji-jade—Hina-Chan—dijo divertida y coquetamente—Ven, vamos a Lavarte la espalda.

—Y-Yo pu-puedo sola S-sakura-chan—Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

—¡No seas tontita! ¡Y ven aquí!—

—¡Kya! S-Sakura-chan, es-espera ¡Kya! ¡Ahi no! ¡De-Detente! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ah! —los gritos de la ojiperla se escuchaban haciendo sonrojar a Ino, a veces Sakura aprovechaba la inocencia y los atributos de la chica por diversión.

—_Sakura es una completa pervertida, mira que tratar asi a la pobre de Hina-chan— _pensó Ino.

—¡H-Hinata! ¡Pero que grandes! Y son suavecitas, ¡dime tu secreto!—Esta ves hablo Sakura haciendo que la rubia alzara una ceja aun sonrojada.

—N-No digas eso ¡Kya! ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¡p-para!—pedía la chica, ino hasta pudo jurar que escucho un gemido.

—¡Esperenme! ¡Yo también quiero bañarme con ustedes!—Decía la Rubia aun sonrojada y subió las escaleras entrando al baño, sumándose a la diversión, donde las risas no se hicieron presentes entre las tres chicas donde comenzaron a lanzarse agua y jugar como niñas pequeñas con el jabon haciendo burbujas, alfin y al cabo nunca perdían el tiempo para sentirse libres y divertirse un poco olvidando el tipo de vida que llevaban.

* * *

En las residencias "Gran valle de Oro" se encontraban las casas mas lujosas de todo Tokio, es un conjunto de residencias de las casas mas costosas, grandes y elegantes en la Mansion mas grande de ese lugar, justamente en una oficina se encontraba un hombre Rubio, ojos azules que mostraba cara de preocupación, estaba mirando unos papales que estaban en la mesa y por su cara se podía notar que no eran muy buenas noticias. El hombre escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse, el desvio la mirada de aquel papel que se encontraban en sus manos para posarla en una mujer de cabello Rojizo que le llegaba hasta su trasero, ella estaba parada en la puerta mirando al hombre, la mujer cierra la puerta tras ella y se acerca al hombre.

—Mina-chan, la comida esta lista ¿no piensas ir a cenar?—Decia la peliroja quedando frente al escritorio para luego sonreírle a su esposo.

—si, claro ya voy—El hombre le sonríe a su amada, a veces se preguntaba que seria su vida sin ella, esa mujer lo había cambiado y le había enseñado que era ser amado, su corazón de piedra se volvió uno blando después de haberla conocido, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que era hermosa, y hasta el día de hoy todavía seguía siéndolo—Kushina...cada día estas mas Hermosa—Decía el hombre levantándose de la silla y camina hasta la mujer con una sonrisa, bajando su cabeza mirando como ella tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable y hermosa

Minato se acerca al rostro de su mujer chocando sus labios con los de ella, Kushina no tardo en corresponde al beso de su marido ¡Ese hombre la tenia loca! Con cada beso y acaricia la llevaba al cielo, y vaya que la tenia loca, lo ama con todo su ser y su alma, ya hasta perdió la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor en esa semana.

La diferencia de alturas hizo que la peli-roja se colocara de puntas, pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Minato para profundizar el beso, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, donde sus lenguas jugaban y se enredaban entre si, querían quedarse así por toda la eternidad pero la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambos se separaran y juntaran sus frentes, Minato sonreía y Kushina hizo lo mismo pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Te amo—dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos para darle un corto y rápido beso a su esposa.

—Yo también te amo Mina-chan—respondió la peli-roja, Minato rio levemente ante ese apodo, su esposa era un poquito infantil y por eso casi siempre lo llamaba asi, a el no le molestaba mas bien le encantaba que si esposa lo llamara de esa forma ya que saliendo de los labios de su mujer sonaba adorable.

—Vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre pero ahora después de que todos duerman quiero mi postre—Dice muy divertido el rubio tomando la mano de su esposa saliendo de la oficina, sonriendo divertido al ver como su esposa se sonrojaba como un tomate y lo llamaba "Pervertido" recibiendo un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. Jamás se cansaría de hacer sonrojar a su esposa y tampoco se cansaría de tener su postre todas las noches

En una habitación de aquella mansión, había ropa regada por todos lados sin mencionar la montaña de pantalones, camisas, shorts y chaquetas que había en la cama, y de aquel closet todavía salía por el aire camisas y pantalones aunque a el no le importa ya que el nunca acomodaba ni planchaba su ropa, no tenia por que importarle y tampoco le importaba que aquella persona que arreglara su closet hubiera pasado mucho trabajo acomodando y planchando su ropa de todas formas para algo se le paga a esos criados y criados ¿no?

—Este no, este tampoco…¡Perfecto!—decía el rubio tomando la camisa que encontró "Perfecta" para la ocasión—Que zapatos me pondré—Dijo mientras abría la otra puerta de aquel closet, donde habían casi alrededor de 20 estantes de puro zapatos, de diferentes tipos y colores. Escucho la puerta abrirse y dirigió su mirada hacia esta encontrándose con la mirada de su madre la cual miro la habitación y luego lo miro molesto.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre desordenar tu habitación?—Decía la peli-roja colocando sus manos en sus caderas mirando a su hijo un poco molesta ¿hasta cuando aprenderia?.

—Vamos mama, una de las criadas puede acomodar el cierto después, ¿para eso están no? Para limpiar y acomodar y si no es así ¿entonces para que se les paga? Están aquí para trabajar para nosotros, si no quieren hacerlo entonces que se vayan en busca de otro trabajo—Dijo el rubio para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza—¡Auch! ¿¡Porque me pegas si sabes que solo digo la verdad!—coloco las manos en la parte afectada mirando a su madre la cual lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba molesta; Trago grueso al ver a su madre en ese estado.

—No hables así jovencito, un poco mas de respeto ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no trates a las criadas y criados de esa forma?—Decia la peli-roja aun mirando a su hijo seriamente, su hijo tenia casi el mismo comportamiento de Minato cuando lo conoció aunque su hijo no tuviera el corazón tan puro y vil como lo era Minato antes tenia casi la forma de pensar, se creía superior solo por tener dinero y que por ello podía insultar a cualquiera, además de que ella sabia perfectamente como su hijo se comportaba con las mujeres, sus "contactos" la tenían al tanto de todo lo que hacia su adorado retoño.

Aunque Kushina logro cambiar el comportamiento de Minato ella esperaba también cambiar el de su hijo pero sus intentos fueron en vanos. Ella debía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera al igual que ella lo hizo con su ahora esposo y cuando encontrara a alguien indicado para el trabajo haría lo que fuera porque esa "persona" la ayudara, así fuera a la fuerza.

—Vamos mama, no es para tanto además, solo decía la verdad no verdad no debería enojarte por algo tan pequeño—dice Naruto tomando unos zapatos "perfectos" para la ocasión, luego camino hacia el baño y cerro la puerta pero no logro hacerlo ya que su madre impidió que la cerrara con su pie.

—Naruto, ya hemos hablado sobre el tema, sabes que no me gusta que trates de esa forma a los criados y criadas—Regaño la peli-roja al rubio, el cual solo suspiro y miro a su madre con cara de fastidio.

—Esta bien mama, lo siento no se volverá a repetir… ahora, ¿me dejarías cerrar la puerta para bañarme? Tengo que salir—dijo el rubio.

—¿Salir? ¿Ah donde vas tan tarde? Seguro vas a salir con el cubito de Hielo ¿no?—Pregunto kushina mirando a su hijo, eran las 7:30 y Naruto nunca salía de noche, pero cuando tenia planes con sus amigos el salía de noche, pero desde que algunos se fueron de viaje y solo quedo Sasuke de compañía solo salía con el, su madre siempre solía decirle "cubito de Hielo" lo cual a el se hacia gracia.

—Si, Vamos a celebrar que Gaara regresa mañana a Japon, va a arreglar unos asuntos aquí en Tokio—Decia Naruto para luego sonreir ampliamente, Gaara volvia y como era uno de sus amigos Sasuke y el tenían que celebrarlo además llevaban dos semanas de no salir a beber algo hasta que el piso de moviera.

—oh, con que Gaara vuelve, bueno solo espero que te diviertas y que no traigas a ninguna chica a esta casa jovencito—dijo su madre caminando fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Naruto solo suspira y termina de cerrar la puerta del baño para poder tomar una ducha, mientras el sentía correr las gotas de agua caer por su cuerpo desnudo sonríe zorrunamente. El presentía que algo iba a pasar esa noche pensó que tal vez conocería a una chica nueva con que acostarse o pasar el rato como siempre, solo espera no encontrar a una de esas locas como la ultima vez que conoció a una chica en un bar, una tal Shion.

Shion era muy bonita, tenia un gran cuerpo, aunque se le notaba que su busto y su trasero era artificial, el era muy bueno sabiendo si el cuerpo de una chica había pasado por manos de un cirujano plástico y también podía descifrar si era o no era virgen. Se la llevo a un hotel donde disfruto de su cuerpo, solo acaricias y desenfreno, nada de besos el jamás besaba a una chica en medio de la pasión y el desenfreno era como si estuviera dando a conocer y entender a una chica que solo estaba con ella por puro placer y sexo, en otras palabras nada profundo ni romántico.

El pudo deleitarse con el cuerpo de Shion, unas tres veces luego se aburrió de ella y no volvió a llamarla, pero vaya que esa chica era persistente le llamaba llorando diciendo que lo amaba y que quería estar con el, Naruto fue muy duro con ella y le dijo "que no quería verla nunca en su vida y que solo estuvo con ella por puro sexo", nunca supo de ella lo cual Naruto agradeció al cielo, el no quería nada serio con una mujer, el no podía ser de una sola mujer en tan solo pensar ser de una sola chica lo atemorizaba y también en tan solo escuchar la palabra "Matrimonio" y "Juntos hasta que la muerte los separe" le daban ganas de gritar ¿Qué lunático iba a casarse?.

Naruto termino su baño y salió de este con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo ya que debía de ir por Sasuke y ya eran las 8:30, el trayecto de su casa a la de Sasuke eran de 15 minutos en auto.

—Maldito Sasuke, a la próxima que se le dañe el auto que ande a pie—Dijo el rubio entre dientes vistiéndose, se miro en el espejo para peinarse aunque su cabello volvió a la misma posición y no siguió luchando por arreglarlo y ¿para que? El había intentado de todo y nunca tomaba forma, siempre se quedaba así, se hecho colonia y luego le sonrio al espejo. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero negro y salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar las llaves de su adorado bebe naranja y Salio a toda prisa a la casa de Sasuke.

* * *

—¡Estas Preciosa Hinata-chan! Ves ino-cerda, Te dije que el pantalón ajustado era mejor que esa mini-falda—la peli-roja se cruza de brazos sonriendo triunfante, Ino solo se cruza de brazos y ve hacia otro lado, y era cierto el pantalón era mejor que esa mini-falda de color fucsia, sabia que había perdido pero jamás se lo diría a Sakura.

—Ah..E-Etto…Creo que es muy ajustado…¿no puedo usar otra cosa? —Decia la oji-perla mirándose al espejo un poco sonrojada y avergonzada, jamás había usado un pantalón tan ajustado que se le pegara tanto a la piel.

—No, ¡iras asi y punto!—exclamo la rubia mirando a la chica y luego sonríe para colocar sus manos en los hombros de la peli-azul y juntar sus cachetes con los de la chica—Nuestra Hina se ah convertido en toda una mujer, seremos el centro de atención en esa fiesta ya veras.

Sakura estaba usando una falda de color negro y unas medias panty con agujeros de color negro, botas de tacon de color blanco y una blusa de strapples con rayas de color blanco y fucsia, su cabello iba suelto y le llegaba mas arriba de su trasero, estaba lo llevaba ondulado y no liso, tenia unas argollas de color negro; su maquillaje consistía en una sombra de color rosado, lápiz haciendo que sus hermosos ojos-jade resaltaran mas, rubor y lápiz labial rosado con un poco de brillo.

Ino estaba usando un pantalón ajustado de color blanco, un top de color azul el cual dejaba ver su abdomen y llevaba tacones de color azul y su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba casi a las rodillas, tenia unos pendientes de color azul en forma de flor; su maquillaje consistía en una sombra azul y blanco, lápiz y delineador de ojos, rubor y en sus labios estaba usando un brillo con escarchas.

Hinata llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color negro, tenía una camisa de tirantes de color blanco y un pequeño chaleco de manga larga de color negro que se pegaba a sus brazos, el chaleco no era largo y llegaba hasta sus axilas y amarraba con un pequeño lazo enfrente mas debajo de sus pechos, tenia sandalias de plataforma con tacón de punta de color Negro, su cabello estaba recogido con una cola alta y unos pequeños mechones ondulados caían en sus hombros, estaba usando unas argollas de color blanco muy grandes para su gusto, pero sus amigas insistieron y no tuvo mas remedio que acceder; su maquillaje consistía en una sombra de color negro, sus pestañas estaban mas altas de lo normal gracias al rímel, estaba usando lápiz de ojos y delineador, su boca estaba un poco mas roja y tenia un poco brillo.

—Hoy, seremos la envidia de la fiesta—Decía Sakura muy sonriente, para luego salir de la casa junto a sus dos amigas, entrar al auto para luego ir a divertirse como nunca.

* * *

Un convertible de color Naranja se detenía frente a una casa, aunque casi iba a llamarse mansión, para ser una "Casa" era muy grande. El convertible Naruto abre la puerta de esta bajándose, llevaba unos mocasines de color negro. Estaba usando un pantalón de color negro, camisa de algodón gris que llegaba a los codos y un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, su cabello iba alborotado como siempre y por mas que quisiera peinarlo jamás tomaría forma. El camina hacia el enrejado y toca el timbre, luego una voz se escucha en el parlante que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

—_¿Quién?—_se escucho la voz de Sasuke por el aparato.

—Soy yo teme—Dijo El rubio.

—_No hay nadie, por favor pase más tarde_—Se vio a escuchar por el aparatico la voz de Sasuke, el cual contenía las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—hijo de….¡Solo sal cabron! Si serás…—decía el rubio con una venita palpitante en su frente, Sasuke si que lograba sacarlos de quicio.

—Ya voy Dobe, que mal genio—volvió a decir Sasuke divertido, a los segundos Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa pero atrás de el venia dos personas mas.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces y luego se estrujo los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía, luego se dio un pellizco para después maldecir por haberlo hecho ¡Si que le dolio!. Luego embozo una gran sonrisa mirando a las dos personas que se dirigían hacia el

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡Kiba ¿Cuándo llegaron? Nunca me avisaron son unos traidores, le avisan al teme en vez de ami—Decia el rubio mirando como Sasuke abría la puerta y los tres salian de la casa.

—Íbamos a hacerlo pero decidimos darte un sorpresa—Decía shikamaru mientras se acercaba al rubio, hicieron una clase de seña, chocaron sus puños y luego chocaron sus manos aprontándoles para después chocar sus hombros, se soltaron las manos y chocaron sus puños en su pecho aun sonriendo. Shikamaru estaba vestido con un pantalón de color gris, camisa de color gris y una chaqueta de color negro, estaba usando zapatos de color negro. Su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola y este estaba levantando dando forma como si fuera una piña.

—¡No as cambiado nada Naruto! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre!-Dijo Kiba, el cual se acerco e hizo la misma seña que el y Shikamaru hicieron, de alguna forma ese era un saludo entre ellos que utilizaban desde que eran mejores amigos, Kiba es un chico con cabello de color marron, ojos negros y unas extrañas marcas en sus cachetes de color rojo, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa roja de botones y rayas blancas, la cual una mitad de la camisa estaba por dentro y la otra por fuera, dándole un atuendo rebelde y mocasines de color rojo.

—Shmp, tu tampoco as cambiado nada kiba, sigues siendo también el mismo idiota de siempre—Decía el rubio muy divertido aun sonriendo.

—Bien, ya que todos se saludaron y se dieron sus besitos de bienvenida, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos ya?—dijo El azabache mirando a sus amigos con la mano en sus bolsillos, estaba usando un pantalón de color blanco, zapatos converse de color negro, camisa de color azul y una chaqueta de cuero mangar larga de color negro que tenia varios bolsillos la cual estaba totalmente abierta dejando ver la camisa de color azul.

—¡Bien! Es hora de ir a mover el esqueleto y conquistar chicas!—Dijo kiba de forma eufórica alzando su puño sonriendo, haciendo Shikamaru soltara un "problemático" y que Sasuke y Naruto sonrieran de medio lado.

—Bien, ¡hoy celebraremos que estamos los 4 juntos y que mañana Gaara se unirá a nosotros!—Exclamo el rubio también de forma eufórica mientras caminaba hacia el convertible tomando su puesto como piloto mientras que sus amigos lo seguían, el enciende su auto y lo arranca dirigiéndose al club.

—Chicas, aquí vamos—Decían los cuatro de forma divertida mientras se miraban de forma cómplice.

* * *

En el centro de Tokio, un nueva discoteca abrió sus puestas, dentro de este había mucha gente bailando, bebiendo y pensándola en grande, en una mesa de aquel club, tres chicas estaban sentadas tomando, la peli-rosa y la rubia hablaban animadamente y se burlaban de las personas que hacían cosas ridículas o simplemente miraban.

—Chi-Chicas no me siento muy a gusto aquí…no dejan de mirarnos—Decia la oji-perla un poco incomoda por las miradas de algunas personas y no solo de chicos, algunas chicas miraban envidiosas. Desde que las tres habían llegado a aquel lugar las miradas se posaban en ellas, y eso no le gustaba mucho a la peli-azul no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención pero cuando dejaba que sus amigas le eligieran la ropa, maquillaran y peinaran siempre sentía las miradas hacia ellas y escuchaba uno que otro silbido o piropo hacia ella.

—Vamos, no te preocupes Hina-chan es normal, algunas nos tienen envidia por lo hermosa que nos vemos y los chicos por que se dieron cuenta de lo espectaculares y bellas que somos—la peli-roja trata de calmar a su amiga dándole una sonrisa y tomando un poco de su bebida.

—E-Esta bien, creo que aguantare—Dijo la oji-perla para luego sonreír, ella toma la bebida entre que estaba frente a ella entre sus manos y toma un poco, sintiendo el ardor por su garganta y cierra los ojos acostumbrándose al sabor, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar licor deja el baso en la mesa aun con los ojos cerrados y luego al abrirlos su mirada paseaba por el club hasta detenerse en la puerta del club, donde estaba mucha gente, detuvo su mirada en la entrada a ver a un chico de unos hermosos ojos azules, un cabello de hermosas hebras doradas, cuerpo muy bien formado y unas extrañas marcas en sus cachetes, sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y se preguntaba si era a causa del alcohol.

Hinata no quitaba la vista de aquel chico, le pareció muy apuesto luego vio como el chico caminaba hacia una mesa junto a 3 chicos mas, una mujer se acerco a ellos y les pregunto que querían de tomar, al momento se fue. La oji-perla miraba cada acción suya, hablaba animadamente con sus acompañantes y luego noto como el rubio comenzó a sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura ¡Por kami, que apuesto!.

—_Hinata cálmate nisiquiera lo conoces, tal vez sea un patán o algo peor…un pervertido_—Se regaño mentalmente la peli-azul, pero luego una voz llamándola le hizo salir de su burbuja.

—¿Estas bien Hinata? Te pregunte algo y no contestabas—Decía la peli-rosa preocupada por su amiga, ella se veía como ida y pensativa.

—Ah, si…Estoy bien Sakura-chan y ¿Qué querías preguntar?—Respondió la chica sonriendo.

—¿Que si creías que ese chico es todo un bombón?, a que si lo es Hinata—la oji-jade disimuladamente señalo hacia la mesa donde estaba el chico que le había robado el aliento a la oji-perla—el que tiene el cabello negro con chaquete de cuero, ¡por kami! Es todo un bombón provoca comérselo—Decia con voz soñadora.

—Si, la verdad es que es muy apuesto. Aunque no tanto como el rubio…—Decía la oji-perla murmurando lo ultimo para que su amiga no escuchara.

—Eh? Dijiste algo no te escuche—Pregunto la peli-rosa girando a ver a su amiga ya que escucho que había susurrado algo.

—¡ah! ¡Nada, nada no dije nada!—negó nerviosa la oji-perla con sus manos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—uhm, para mi el pelo castaño es mas guapo, tiene un aire de rebeldía como me gusta. Justo como me lo receto el doctor—Decía la rubia sonriendo coqueta al Castaño, el cual nota la mirada de la chica y voltea a verla para luego darle también con una sonrisa un tanto seductora.

—Oigan chicos, este guapo va a ir hacer de las suyas—Decía el castaño parándose de la mesa ante la mirada confundida de todos.

Kiba se levanta de la mesa y se dirige con una gran sonrisa hacia la rubia que lo miraba coquetamente, sus amigos lo seguían con la mirada y las otras tres chicas que estaban en esa mesa también miraban al chico acercarse, este se coloco al lado de Ino aun sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—No pude evitar fijarme en tu belleza, me harías el honor de bailar conmigo—el castaño sonríe mas coquetamente mientras le extendía la mano a la chica rubia que tenia en frente. La chica solo suelta una risita coquetamente mientras toma su mano.

—Claro, porque no—Decía Ino levantándose de la mesa dejando mas que embobado al chico al notar que no solo era hermosa si no que tenia un cuerpo jodidamente perfecto—chicas, ya regreso diviértanse—le decía la rubia a sus amigas volteando a verlas para luego caminar junto al chico a la pista de baile, donde una música muy movida se escuchaba.

—Que problemático, Kiba no pierde el tiempo—Decía Shikamaru con una media sonrisa divertido dando un sorbo a su bebida, luego fija su mirada en cierto rubio imperativo que miraba fijamente hacia el frente con la sonrisa zorruna que siempre mostraba cuando veía algo "interesante" o algo con que "divertirse". El chico al notar esa sonrisa dirige su mirada hacia la persona que el chico rubio dirigía la mirada y sonrisa y nota que la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados que acompañaba a la pareja de kiba estaba un poco sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior al parecer se había dado canto de la mirada que le dirigía su amigo a ella—Naruto, es mucho para ti, parece mas bien una chica como para Sasuke—dijo divertido el chico sonriendo mirando como el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada y luego entrecerraba sus ojos para levantarse de la silla.

—Ya veras, caerá ante mis encantos dattebayo—Respondió el rubio sonriéndole zorrunamente a Shikamaru y Sasuke los cuales lo miraban divertido.

—Te apuesto 50 mil a que lo rechaza y lo abofetea—Decía el azabache tranquilamente dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Hecho, y yo apuesto 50 Mil a que lo rechaza y le pega en los huevos—Decia shikamaru también de lo más tranquilo también dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Hecho—Termino de decir el azabache para luego levantarse de la mesa ante la mirada de shikamaru—Yo también voy a divertirme, la chica peli-rosa no esta nada mal—termino por decir el azabache colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón para caminar tranquilamente y con media sonrisa hacia donde estaba también su rubio amigo.

En la otra mesa donde se encontraban una chica de cabello azulado y una peli-rosa que aun no ocultaban su asombro de cómo Ino se había ido con un chico realmente apuesto. La oji-perla pudo sentir una mirada sobre ella y volteo al frente para luego sonrojarse violentamente y morder su labio inferior notando como el chico que había visto muy apuesto la estaba mirando con una mirada zorruna ¡la misma sonrisa que le había robado el aliento!. Ella muy avergonzada y nerviosa agacha un poco su cabeza

—Me esta mirando…y también me estaba sonriendo—pensó la oji-perla pero luego un pequeño codazo en sus costillas la hizo salir de nuevo de sus pensamientos y dirigir su mirada a su amiga que le había golpeado levemente.

—Mira Hinata, ese chico se dirige para acá, y no deja de mirarte, debo decir que es muy guapo—Le susurro la oji-jade a su amiga sonriente y divertida al ver que la oji-perla se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver al chico que se colocaba al lado de la silla de donde antes estaba sentada Ino la cual estaba al lado de ella.

—Hola, no pude evitar ver a tan hermosas chicas así que decidí acercarme a saludar… ¿esta ocupado lindura?—Decía al rubio sonriendo zorrunamente mirando a la oji-perla.

—ah…ah bu-bueno l-la ver-verdad…—Trataba de decir la peli-azul muy nerviosa pero su amiga sakura al verla tan nerviosa y que estaba tartamudeando decide responder.

—No, no esta ocupado puedes sentarte si gustas—Decía la peli-rosa sonriente dándole una leve patada a Hinata en la pierna.

—Genial, y díganme ¿Cómo se llaman?—Decía el rubio sonriente aun sin dejar de mirar a la oji-perla, el pensaba que ese sonrojo que tenia la chica era muy adorable, y al verla tan nerviosa le encantaba mas. El sabía que ese tipo de chicas eran más fáciles de conquistar y por supuesto llevárselas a la cama, su sonrisa se amplio mas ante tal pensamiento; definitivamente hoy tendría sexo con esa chica.

—Me-Me llamo Hi-Hinata y ella es mi m-mejor amiga Sa-Sakura—presentaba la chica oji-perla muy nerviosa mientras tartamudeaba, la sonrisa de ese chico le dio un poco de escalofríos y ni pensar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del rubio, lo cual comenzaba a inquietarle. Ella solo había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su jefe cuando el trataba de tocarla, gracias al cielo que sabia defenderse era lo único que agradecía de haber aprendido en su trabajo.

—Que lindo nombre, para una bella mujer. Mi nombres es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerte bella dama—el rubio tomaba la mano de la oji-perla para depositar un beso en esta y luego mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle coquetamente.

Hinata al sentir el beso en su mano se pone mas nerviosa y siente su cuerpo estremecerse, aun podía ver ese brillo en los ojos del rubio lo cual la tenia un poco inquieta y ella rápidamente quita su mano dejando al rubio y a la peli-rosa un poco sorprendido, ella solo desvía la mirada un poco incomoda por la mirada que le otorgaba el chico.

—El pl-placer es mio U-Uzumaki-san—la peli-rosa mira mas sorprendida a la chica ya que Hinata solo llamaba por el apellido a alguien que le inquietara o simplemente no veía como alguien de confianza. Ella iba abrió sus labios para decir algo pero pudo sentir como alguien se coloca atrás suyo y le decía algo.

—Disculpa, tal vez no me conozcas y tampoco quieras conocerme pero yo si estoy interesado en conocerte. ¿Me harías el honor de también conocerte mientras bailamos?—La peli-rosa miraba la mano extendida frente a ella de esa persona que le decía esas palabras un poco suaves y a la vez coquetas, ella subía su mirada hasta posarse en unos ojos negros muy profundos que la miraban fijamente, ella solo se sonroja al ver que el chico que había visto desde que llego y que había tachado como guapo la estaba invitando a bailar, ese chico no solo era guapo. ¡También era endemoniadamente sexy! ¿Quién le diría que no a semejante tipazo? ¡Si con esa sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo ya le estaba robando el aliento!.

—C-C-Claro…se-seria un placer—Respondió un poco nerviosa la chica tomando la mano del chico aun sonrojada—_Calmate Sakura solo es sexy y apuesto…¡eso no me consuela!_—peleaba la chica consigo misma en sus pensamientos siendo llevada a la pista de baile, sin acordarse de que había dejado sola a su amiga.

—Sakura-chan…no me dejes sola con este chico—Pensaba la oji-perla mirando asustada como su amiga se iba a bailar con el chico de cabello negro.

—…_al parecer tendre que usar mi técnica secreta con esta chica_—Pensó el rubio aun un poco asombrado por la reacción de la chica cuando beso su mano—Hinata-san ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?—extendia su mano frente a la oji-perla que dirigía su mirada a su mano con un poco de desconfianza lo cual el rubio pudo notar.

—Ahm…y-yo no se bailar Uzumaki-san—decía la chica para luego mirar al chico junto a ella, la chicalé había tomado un poco de desconfianza y lo menos que quería era bailar con el además de que ella se decía había nacido prácticamente con dos pies izquierdos porque ella vivía casi siempre en el suelo y también porque no sabia bailar muy bien.

—vamos, si no sabes bailar yo te enseño. Ven—el rubio tomo la mano de la chica levantándose. Hinata por no decir que fue jalada a la pista de baile se sentía nerviosa, ella había pensado que el chico era realmente apuesto pero había algo en su mirada y esa sonrisa que le dio hace unos minutos que no le gusto para nada.

—Uzumaki-san, no creo que…—iba a hablar pero el rubio coloca su dedo índice en los labios de esta sorprendiéndola.

—Shh, no te preocupes solo sigue mis pasos—Respondió el rubio para luego sonreírle a la chica zorrunamente.

Hinata siente como el rubio agarra sus manos colocándolas en sus hombros y el deposita las suyas en sus caderas. Hinata ante tal acto solo logra sonrojarse y temblar levemente acto que no es desapercibido por el rubio que sonríe más ampliamente. Naruto comienza a mover sus pies al sonido de la música, era una música suave y romántica. Miraba todas las facciones de la chica que tenia como pareja, su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello y luego se detuvo en esos labios carnosos, rojos y con brillo que lo llamaban a probarlos, se veían apetitosos y el tenia ganas de probarlos. Hinata abre sus ojos de par en par al ver como el rubio se acercaba a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle un poco y su cuerpo se tenso ¡el estaba muy cerca!, ella sentía que iba a desmayarse aunque el chico era muy apuesto ella no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de terror al ver como el brillo de lujuria volvía a esos ojos azules.

—Eres hermosa…Hinata—susurro el rubio muy cerca de sus labios para luego unirlos con los de ella. Hinata no pudo aguantar para dejar escapar un suspiro de sorpresa entre el beso. ¡La estaba besando! ¡Un desconocido jodidamente apuesto la estaba besando!.

La oji-perla estaba shock, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y podía sentir su sangre subir a sus mejillas, ella jamás había besado a un hombre, luego sus ojos de abrieron mas al sentir como el chico deslizaba uno de sus manos hasta uno de sus traseros lo cual la hizo reaccionar colocando ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empuja rompiendo el beso.

—Entonces, creo que es una cita—Decía la rubia sonriente mirando al castaño el cual también el sonreía, la música en ese momento se detiene y ella cierra sus ojos para acercarlos para besar al chico el cual también cierra los ojos acercando sus labios a la rubia.

¡SPLAF!

La rubia se detiene a centímetros de la cara del castaño al igual que el a escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser una abofeteada, el sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar ya que la música había parado. Ambos jóvenes al igual que todos lo que estaban en aquella discoteca voltean a ver a donde provenía ese sonido

—Hi-Hinata—murmura la rubia sorprendida mirando a su amiga.

—shmp…eh ganado la apuesta—murmuro una azabache para que su acompañante no escuchara la cual no logro oír porque la peli-rosa que veía la escena perpleja, confundida y sorprendida.

Hinata miraba al chico que ya hacia en el suelo con rabia y molestia, se podía notar en sus ojos, su mano estaba alzada la cual se estaba poniendo un poco roja ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

—Eres…Eres un completo patan…¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No tenias el derecho a tocarme de esa manera!—Decia la oji-perla molesta, estaba tan furiosa que no noto cuando la música se paro y que mucha gente miraba la escena.

El rubio se encontraba en el suelo, en su mejilla podía notarse claramente la abofetada que aquella chica de pelo azulado le había dado. En su mejilla podía notarse claramente la mano y los 5 dedos se notaba que le había dado con mucho fuerza, el golpe logro lanzarlo al suelo. El miraba con cierta sorpresa a la chica, era la primera vez que una mujer le pegaba, esa táctica siempre había funcionado con todas las chicas con que estuvo

La oji-perla baja su mano lentamente y mirando aun al rubio muy molesta, para luego volver sus manos en puños y apretarlos. Ella sabia que no debía haber aceptado, ella podia ser un poco timida con los hombres, pero siempre se daba a respetar, cuando ella se molestaba era también de temer, dejaba a un lado su timidez cuando estaba furiosa.

—Eres un completo idiota—Termino de decir la oji-perla dando media vuelta caminando hacia la salida ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que la miraban irse.

El rubio fijo su mirada en las personas que lo miraban y comenzaban a cuchichear entre si. Se maldijo en su mente y coloca una mano en su mejilla ¡joder como dolía!

—Esa mujer me las pagara—Dijo muy molesto entre dientes, su orgullo había sido pisoteado frente a mucha gente por esa chica— Maldición—Gruñía el rubio levantándose del suelo, su rostro mostraba molestia y rabia, jamás había pasado tanto vergüenza en su vida.

—Tengo que irme, adiós—se despedía una peli-rosa alejándose del chico azabache dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Nos vemos luego kiba-kun, llámame—decía la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios al peli-castaño, siguiendo a la peli-rosa para luego salir del lugar a buscar a su amiga y preguntarle porque había hecho eso.

—Creo que le dieron en el orgullo al dobe—Decía el azabache acercándose a Kiba mientras miraba como el rubio caminaba a la mesa donde estaba shikamaru junto a una chica mientras tenia los puños apretados, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos mostraban rabia.

—Es la primera vez que veo que lo golpea una mujer—Respondía el castaño mirando el estado de su amigo.

Shikamaru miraba a su amigo como tomaba el vaso que estaba frente a el y tomarse el contenido de un solo trago, vaya que estaba molesto, el jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

—Cálmate Naruto, no creo que sea para tanto—Decía shikamaru mirando al rubio el cual lo miraba con rabia y sonríe irónicamente.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO SHIKAMARU! ¡NO ME JODAS!—Grito el rubio lanzando el baso al suelo fuertemente asustando a la chica que estaba al lado del chico con peinado de piña, gracias a la música el grito y el vaso rompiéndose no pudo escucharse en todo el lugar, solo los que estaba cerca lograron hacerlo—Esa mujer, jamás me habían humillado de esa manera, mi maldito orgullo quedo pisoteado por esa….por esa… ¡AHG!—termino de decir para colocar sus manos en sus cabellos frustrado, jamás le había pasado semejante atrocidad.

—Calmate Dobe, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. La gente esta empezando a tornarse molesta—El azabache se acercaba a ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos y junto a el estaba el peli-castaño.

—Esa estúpida arruino mi noche—dijo frustrado el rubio comenzando a caminar a la salida sin antes fulminar a unas cuantas personas lo miraban y susurraban cosas entre si por lo ocurrido—¡JODANSE CABRONES!—Grito el rubio caminando hacia la salida no sin antes ver a un grupo de personas que lo miraban- ¿¡QUE MIRAN!—les grito saliendo del lugar.

—Se volvió loco—murmuro el peli-castaño dando un suspira dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de sus otros dos amigos, el rubio si que estaba molesto.

—Ten—Decía shikamaru sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo muy tranquilamente entregándoselos a Sasuke el cual los tomaba con una sonrisa de lado.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo shikamaru—Respondió el azabache saliendo de la discoteca junto a kiba y Shikamaru.

El convertible naranja iba a toda velocidad por la ciudad de Tokio después de salir de aquella discoteca, el chico rubio que conducía miraba al frente muy serio, aun estaba molesto ignoraba todo tipo de alto y sus amigos podrían jurar que si el auto seguía a esa velocidad comenzaría a volar.

—Oye dobe, se que estas molesto y toda la cosa. Pero aun soy joven no quiero morir ¿sabias?—el azabache miraba al rubio el cual al escucharlo solo frunce el seño y chasquea la lengua para bajar un poco la velocidad.

—La encontrare dattebayo—dijo el rubio captando las miradas de sus confundidas amigos—De que me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki la encontrare, y la hare pagar—terminaba de decir el rubio mientras aprietaba el volante con sus manos y apretaba sus dientes tensando su mandibula.

Los otros 3 pasajeros se miraron entre si compadeciéndose de la pobre chica que había golpeado Naruto, el cuando prometía algo lo cumplía así buscara bajo el océano y tierra. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, eso si que seria divertido muy divertido.

* * *

**Fin cap. 3**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**En el próximo capitulo:**

"—Ino y tu trabajaran en las empresas Namikaze, yo trabajare en las empresas de los Uchiha para sacar la información que necesitamos para salir de este infierno—Decia seria una peli-rosa mirando a la oji-perla que estaba frente a ella, las tres estaban sentadas en una mesa"

"—Me llamo Hinata Haruno—"

"—¡TU!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo la oji-perla y el oji-azul señalándose con el dedo mientras se miraban con rabia."

"—Estas contratada—Decían al mismo tiempo un hombre de cabello rubio ojos azules y un azabache ambos con una sonria mientras miraban a la chica oji-perla."

"—¿Esa no es la chica que te golpeo en la discoteca Naruto—Decia un peli-castaño señalando a la oji-perla?"

"—Me preocupa Hinata, Konan —Decia un chico de cabello naranja mirando a la chica de cabello azul."

"¡L-Lo lamento!—Se disculpaba la oji-perla mirando al chico con quien había chocado, ambos estaban en el piso ella sobre el"

"No te preocupes, no paso nada—respondió el chico de mirando a la oji-perla, este al notar su sonrojo solo se cruzo un pensamiento por la mente—_Linda_—"

"—Soy tu jefe, y debes obedecerme en lo que yo te pida…y si quiero yo diga que serás mía, lo serás quieras o no—Dijo el rubio cerca de los labios de la oji-perla, esta tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba al chica fijamente el rubio la tenia acorralada a la pared con su pierna entre la de chica y una mano aprisionando la muñeca de esta al lado de su cabeza y su otra mano estaba en su mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. Ambas miradas no se despegaban de una de la otra."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en traer la conti -_-U

Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude para compensar esa semana de tardanza, estaba de viaje como ya eh terminado la secundaria me toca ir a la universidad y como verán estaba de viaje averiguando lo de la uni y todo eso. Sorry :$

Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena en los insultos y en describir ropa, creo que se dieron cuenta xD, la verdad que es no me gusto mucho mi narración, espero mejorar con el tiempo. :$

¿les gusto?

¡Dejen reviews no sean malito(a)s! xD

Nos vemos

Zayo!


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrevista de trabajo

- Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi Propiedad

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Entrevista de trabajo, ¡¿tú de nuevo!?**

Silencio, eso era lo que había en aquel taxi en donde estaban las 3 chicas, cada una en silencio y en sus mundos, la oji-jade y la oji-azul no se atrevían a hablar con su amiga, ellas sabían que debían esperar a llegar a la casa y poder hablar con ella y preguntarle que había pasada minutos atrás en aquel club, Ino miraba por la ventana de la puerta derecha, Sakura miraba por la misma ventana del copiloto y Hinata miraba también por la ventana de la puerta izquierda aun molesta. Sakura e Ino sabían y estaban totalmente seguras que Hinata jamás se había comportado así y menos con un extraño, ella solo actuaba de esa manera cuando la hacían enojar ¿habrá hecho ese chico rubio para hacer enojar a la peli-azul? Eso era lo que preguntaban la Rubia y la peli-rosa volteando a ver a su amiga la cual ni había notado que sus amigas la miraban preocupada.

A los pocos minutos el taxi las había llevado a su destino, Sakura pago al taxista para luego darle un "gracias" y bajarse junto a sus amigas para entrar a la casa, Hinata pasa de largo a su habitación sin voltear a ver a sus amigas haciendo que estas intercambiaran miradas de preocupación.

—Vamos a preguntarle que sucedió—Dijo Ino y luego de ver como la oji-jade asentía se dispuso a subir junto con ella al segundo piso y pararse frente a la puerta de la oji-perla.

—Hinata, ¿podemos pasar? Necesitamos hablar—Dijo Sakura tocando la puerta recibiendo un "adelante"

—Hina-chan… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te hizo ese chico?—volvió a hablar la peli-rosa entrando a la habitación junto a la rubia mirando como Hinata estaba acostada boca abajo ocultando su rostro en las almohadas.

—Tú nunca actúas así Hina-chan amenos de que…—fue interrumpida por un grito que dio la oji-perla el cual no sonó tan fuerte porque aun estaba ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

—Ese…Ese…¡ASH! ¡Lo odio!, ¡lo odio!, ¡LO ODIO!—Gritaba la oji-perla aun con su rostro oculto en las almohadas dando leves golpes con sus puños a la cama.

Sakura e Ino miraban sorprendidas la actitud de la chica, ellas se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron en ella. La oji-perla solo levanta su rostro mirando a sus amigas, su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas pero no a causa del rubor y unas lágrimas negras circulaban en sus mejillas, además de que el rímel y el lápiz negro ya estaban chorreándose por debajo de sus ojos, la almohada estaba totalmente manchada de maquillaje.

—Sakura-chan…Ino-chan….el….el ¡Bua!—No termino de decir la oji-perla porque se lanzo a abrazar a la peli-rosa ya que ella estaba más cerca.

Sakura miraba como su amiga lloraba en sus pecho manchándole su ropa, pero a ella no le importo, ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica lentamente haciendo que la rubia también hiciera lo mismo, la oji-perla dejo de llorar en el acto tranquilizándose un poco.

—¿Mejor hina-chan?—Pregunto Ino mirando a su amiga sonriendo.

—S-Si…Gracias—Respondió Hinata soltando a Sakura mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, ella se sienta en la cama con una sonrisa.

—ahora, ¿vas a decirnos que pasa haya en el club? ¿Por qué abofeteaste a ese chico tan guapo?

Hinata simplemente frunce el ceño al escuchar la palabra "guapo", aunque le doliera admitirlo era cierto, el chico estaba como quería pero aun así por muy apuesto que sea no iba a perdonarlo por su atrevimiento, ¡ni aunque fuera el rey del mundo lo perdonaría!.

—Tal vez sea guapo, pero es un completo patan, depravado, pervertido, tonto, idiota, inmaduro ¡ash! En tan solo pensar en el me dan ganas de….¡AH!—Exclamaba Hinata molesta aun con el seño fruncido.

Sakura e Ino solamente volvieron a mirarse confundidas con la actitud de su amiga, Hinata las mira y solo suspira logrando calmarse, tenía que contarles lo que sucedo en el club a sus amigas ya que a ella no le gustaba tenerlas preocupadas.

—Estábamos hablando y luego el me invito a bailar, durante el baile el me beso y luego...y luego...—la oji-perla se sonroja de la vergüenza y el enfado—El se atrevió a tocar mi trasero—Termino de decir totalmente mientras tomaba las sabanas con sus puños arrugándola.

—¡Es un completo pervertido! ¡Cuando lo vea lo hare picadillo!—Grito Sakura levantándose de la cama alzando los puños—¡Cuando lo encuentre deseara no haber nacido!—Ino y Hinata pudieron jurar que los ojos de Sakura tenían llamas en ella.

—¡Frentona cálmate!—Decia Ino mirando a la peli-rosa levantándose y también eleva sus puños con el seño fruncido mirando a su amiga—¡recuerda que debes dejar para mí también!—Sonríe maliciosamente y la peli-rosa también sonríe al igual que ella, ambas tenían un mismo objetivo: Moler a golpes a un rubio ojos azules con bigotes de zorro.

—Chi-Chicas gracias por pre-preocuparse por mí, pero no se es necesario, cre-creo que con esa cachetada que le di es más que su-suficiente, además…no es co-como si fuera a verlo de nu-nuevo—Decía un poco nerviosa la oji-perla, a veces sus amigas daban un poco de miedo aunque agradecía internamente tenerlas como amigas y hermanas.

—Creo que tienes razón, no creo que volvamos a verlo ya que no vamos a volver a esa discoteca—decía Ino

—Pero si lo llegamos a ver juro que lo golpeare por meterse con mi adorable e inocente Hina-chan—la peli-rosa alza su puño mientras sonreír con malicia y Hinata solo sonríe un poco divertido y abraza a Sakura e Ino las cuales no tardan en corresponder al abrazo de la oji-perla.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo de pastel? Es tu sabor favorito Hinata, asi bajaremos el estrés de la noche—Decía Ino guiñando un ojo a la peli-azul.

La oji-perla al escuchar la palabra "Pastel" y "Sabor favorito" sonríe ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos, parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir un juguete o un dulce.

—¿¡Pastel de chocolate!?—Exclama con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Si, Ino y yo lo preparamos por tu llegada y creo que ya es hora de ir a probarlo—respondió Sakura sonriendo a Hinata para luego ser jalada por esta a la cocina.

—¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos!—Hinata toma de la mano a sus dos amigas saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina a toda prisa por rebanadas de pastel.

—Maldición, si que pega duro—Decía un rubio mirándose en el espejo del retrovisor de su auto, el chico iba dentro de un convertible de color naranja a toda velocidad y como siempre ignorando los altos.

Naruto aun sentía el ardor en su mejilla, volvía a mirar el espejo volviendo a maldecir y soltar una que otra barbaridad por su boca, su mejilla estaba roja y se podían notar las marcas de los dedos en ella, estaba muy furioso ya que no solo la mejilla le ardía si no también su orgullo. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado de esa forma, y aquella chica lo había tragado, luego vomitado para después pisarlo y esparcirlo por el piso.

Seguía manejando llegando a una calle donde todas las cosas eran mansiones, mientras más se adentraba al lugar, más grandes eran las casas, se paro frente a un enorme portón de color dorado, la casa era sencillamente exquisita de 2 plantas muy grande y el jardín también era inmenso lleno de flores, arboles, fuentes y un lago.

Naruto tomo un aparato que estaba como de llavero en sus llaves del auto, oprimió el botón rojo de ese control y el portón se abrió, el entro por el garaje y condujo hacia atrás de la casa donde había un estacionamiento, habían 3 limosinas y 4 autos estacionados allí. Estaciono su auto naranja, lo apago y se bajo de el, entro por la puerta trasera de la mansión.

La puerta trasera llevaba a la cocina, era una cocina muy grande en donde trabajaban 5 chefs y 2 ayudantes de ellos, había muchos utensilios de cocina, un enorme refrigerador. Todo estaba en orden y absolutamente limpio, salió de la cocina para llegar al gran comedor, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de estar, todo estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna entraba por una ventana alumbrando un poco el lugar, se paro en la puerta que separa el comedor con la sala de estar y se quito los zapatos, camino en puntas hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco cuando la luz de la sala se prendió.

—Es tarde—Dijo Kushina parada al lado del interruptor de luz cruzada de brazos y al lado de ella estaba su esposo en la misma posición que ella.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Naruto—Hablo el rubio, mirando a su hijo serio aun cruzado de brazos.

Naruto giro sobre sus talones, mirando a sus padres y trago grueso, ¡estaba en problemas!

—Lo-Lo siento Mama, Papa es que... se me fue estaba tan distraído que no me fije en la hora y…—Fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito de su madre.

—¡Ah! ¡Tu mejilla esta roja! ¿¡Peleaste de nuevo, que diablos hiciste jovencito!?—Exclamo la peli-roja mirando la mejilla de su hijo.

—Naruto, exigimos una explicación, ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? ¿En verdad te metiste de nuevo en problemas?—Pregunto su padre mirándolo seriamente.

—¡No! No eh peleado con nadie y ¡tampoco me metí en problemas!—Exclamo —Lo que pasa es que…¡ASH!—Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y alboroto sus cabellos frustrado.

—Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que paso?—Dijo Kushina mirándolo un poco confundida.

—¡Ash! ¡Una chica me abofeteo! ¿¡Contentos!?—Dijo para luego voltearse con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas abochornado y avergonzado.

Kushina y Minato lo miraron sorprendido ¿acaso había dicho que lo había golpeado una chica? No, seguro habían escuchado mal.

—Dijiste que… ¿una chica te golpeo?—Volvió a preguntar su padre mirándolo esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, una chica que conocí en el club me abofeteo delante de todos los que estaban presentes—Volvió a decir aun sin mirarlos, al momento escucho pequeñas risas a sus espaldas y volteo a ver a sus padres los cuales, tenían una mano en su boca y la otra en sus estómagos, sus cachetes estaban inflados a causa de la risa que estaban conteniendo—¡No se rían!—los señalo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡PFT! Es que…tu golpeado por… jaja ¡no aguanto más! —Dijo entre risas la peli-roja para luego entrar a un ataque de risa mientras se agarraba el estomago con ambas manos y lagrimillas sobresalían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

—Jaja Es que es divertido… tu siendo golpeado ¡PFT! ¡Por una chica! Jajaja ¡Yo tampoco aguanto más!—Dijo oji-azul entrando también a un ataque de risa.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos aun sonrojados mirando como sus padres se reían de él, empezó a subir las escaleras aun escuchando a sus padres reírse.

—No puedo creerlo, hasta mis padres se burlan de mi—Dijo entre dientes sonrojado subiendo las escaleras llegando a su habitación y encerrándose en el de un portazo.

Se quito su ropa lanzándola al piso, quedando solo en bóxer se lanzo a la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Se giro quedando boca arriba y llevo su mano a la mejilla frunciendo el seño.

—Estúpida mujer, solo espera a que te encuentre—Susurro mirando el techo, tomo el control remoto del aire para encenderlo. Se arropo con la sabana que estaba en su cama, aplaudió y las luces se apagaron para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer a brazos de Morfeo.

En los suburbios, en una casa muy acogedora de color blanco, tres chicas ya hacían sentadas en el comedor, comiendo un pastel de chocolate, mientras conversaban

—Dime Hinata, ¿Cómo está Hanabi? Tengo mucho tiempo que no la veo—Pregunto la rubia mirando a la oji-perla llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

—Está bien, por ahora lleva una vida normal, ajena a todo lo que está pasando y eso es lo que más me importa—explico la oji-perla sonriéndole a su amiga.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, no queremos que Hanabi pase por lo mismo que nosotras, ella no se merece eso—Dijo Sakura mirando su pastel el cual ya iba por la mitad—Hinata, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije por teléfono? —la chica asiente y Sakura continua—Ino y yo creemos que ese plan puede funcionar—Termina de explicar la oji-jade

—Bien ¿Qué clase de plan?—Dijo la oji-perla mirando a sus amigas las cuales estaban frente a ella, una a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda.

—Ino y tu trabajaran en las empresas Namiuzumi, yo trabajare en las empresas Uchiha para sacar la información que necesitamos para salir de este infierno—Decía seria una peli-rosa mirando a la oji-perla que estaba frente a ella, las tres estaban sentadas en una mesa.

—Tú y yo trabajaremos en las empresas que nos indico el jefe para no levantar sospechas, nosotras vamos a cubrir a Sakura mientras ella busca la información necesaria para hundir a Akatsuki y al jefe.

—Ino ya consiguió el empleo, yo también lo tengo comienzo mañana, solo faltas tú por obtener el empleo—Explico la oji-jade.

—Mañana hay una entrevista de trabajo, tengo entendido que el hijo de las empresas Namiuzumi el próximo heredero necesita una secretaria nueva, es las 10 este que buscan en lo que quedan de mes—Explica la rubia mirando Hinata llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

—¿la decima? ¿Por qué es la decima entrevista? ¿Acaso es muy fuerte el trabajo que todas renuncian?—Hinata miro confundida a la rubia.

—No, pero eh escuchado que su padre las tuvo que despedir porque su hijo solo les coqueteaba y hasta escuche se les había llevado a la cama—dijo Ino.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Pero qué horrible! ¡Es un completo mujeriego y pervertido!—Exclamo indignada.

—Si yo también pensé lo mismo, nunca lo eh visto ya que mi oficina está al otro lado del edificio, esa empresa es muy grande tal vez por eso no lo eh visto desde que comencé a trabajar allí—Explico la rubia

— ¡No te preocupes Hinata, Si ese chico busca hacerte algo tenlo por seguro que no vivirá para contarlo! ¿Cierto Ino?—Dijo sonriente mirando a la rubia alzando su puño.

— ¡Sí!—Exclamo la rubia alzando también su puño.

—Gracias chicas—murmuro sonriendo la oji-perla.

Las tres chicas terminaron de comer su pastel, limpiaron la mesa y los platos. Las tres ya tenían sueño eran alrededor de las 10 decidieron ir a dormir ya que mañana les esperaba un gran día.

El sol ya había salido alumbrando todo a su paso avisando que el día había llegado, una habitación no era alumbrada por los rayos del sol, ya que las cortinas no dejaban entrar el calor ni la luz por la ventana. La habitación era un completo desastre, había ropa por todos lados, regada por el suelo y en los muebles que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

Un bulto de sabanas de donde sobresalían unos mechones dorados estaba sobre la cama, podían oírse los ronquidos que venían de aquel bulto. La puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello rojo, tenía una venita palpitante en su frente, camina hacia el bulto que estaba en la cama, toma las sabanas y desarropa a la persona que estaba durmiendo dejando ver a un Naruto boca arriba, con la boca abierto y un hilito de saliva resbalar por su mentón.

La vena de la mujer se hace más grande aun mirando a su hijo que solo balbuceaba cosas como "Ramen" y "Esa chica me las pagara". No dudo un solo segundo en agarrar el colchón por uno de los lados de la cama y de un movimiento ágil lo levanto lanzando a su hijo y al colchón al suelo, logro escuchar un "¡Ah!" seguido de un golpe.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!—Exclamo el rubio enojado quitándose el colchón de encima y miraba a su madre con una venita palpitante, pero su enojo fue disminuyendo para poder palidecer y tragar grueso asustándose por la imagen que estaba reflejando su madre: Su cabello rojo se elevo en 9 mechones y sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía un venita palpitante en su cien. Inmediatamente esa vocecita en su cabeza que le hablaba cuando se metía en problemas le hablo diciéndole "¡CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!" .

—NA-RU-TO—Dijo la mujer macabramente en cada silaba.

En toda la casa se escucho un grito desgarrador de auxilio luego de varios golpes. Minato desde el comedor despego su vista del periódico para luego ver el techo, volver su vista al periódico para luego suspirar.

Naruto al cabo de unos minutos llego al comedor junto a su madre con un smoking de color negro que utilizaba para ir a la empresa, pero su ojo estaba morado y tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha.

—Naruto, hoy son las entrevistas para buscar a tu nuevo secretaria personal—dijo el rubio mayor comiendo una tostada mirando a su hijo el cual lo miro y parpadeo, eso significaba que no se acordaba.

—Es cierto, bueno solo espero que las chicas que vayan a la entrevista sean bonitas—dijo el oji-azul metiéndose un pedazo de tocino a la boca y luego tomar un poco de su café.

—Naruto, la secretaria que se te va a asignar no es para que le coquetees ¿entendido?—Dijo la peli-roja hurtando un poco de mermelada de fresa a su tostada y llevársela a la boca.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre Naruto, es la decima entrevista que hacemos en el mes. Esto no puede seguir asi, por favor trata de comportarte con esta nueva secretaria ¿sí?, Tratar de mantener tus hormonas tranquilas para que no tengamos que hacer otra entrevista—Dijo su padre un poco molesto llevándose un pedazo de tocino a la boca y tomar un poco de café.

—Está bien, Esta bien. Tratare de controlarme, pero no prometo nada—Lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando un poco divertido. Vaya que se había divertido con sus secretarias anteriores, su abuelo le había hecho un gran favor en haberle escogido semejantes mujeres para ese puesto, se había divertido de lo lindo yendo al trabajo, en esos días su oficina ya no era tan aburrida y pensar que tener sexo en la oficina era más placentero que en un hotel. En tan solo pensar que ser descubiertos por alguien lo excitaba de sobremanera; Sonrió más ampliamente al pensar que tipo de chica le tocaría esta vez.

—¡Sabía que iba a quedarte perfecto! ¡Solo mírate!—exclamaba Ino mirando a Hinata.

—Si que eres bueno escogiendo ropa Ino, estoy impactada cerda—Dijo un poco divertida Sakura mirando a Hinata.

Hinata estaba frente al espejo de su habitación que era de cuerpo completo, llevaba unos zapatos en punta de tacon de color negro, estaba usando un uniforme de secretaria de color negro, que consistía en una falda lisa más arriba de las rodillas dejando a la vista sus largas y bien torneadas piernas de piel blanca nívea, una camisa blanca manga larga y arriba de esta una chaqueta de color negro abotonada dejando los primeros botones abiertos, en sus orejas colgaban dos argollas medianas de plata. Su cabello estaba suelto y estaba ligeramente maquillada, parecía una profesional.

—I-Ino creo que la falda es muy cor-corta—dijo la oji-perla mirándose en el espejo sonrojándose levemente ¿quién iba a pensar que se veía sensual, sexy y profesional a la misma vez con esa ropa?

—¿Corta? ¡Mientras más corta mejor querida!—Decia divertida Ino colocando sus manos en las caderas.

Ino estaba usando un mismo uniforme de secretaria que Hinata solo que el de ella azul Marino y su falda era aun más corta.

—No le hagas caso Hinata, te ves bien así—Dijo Sakura colocando una mano en el hombro de la oji-perla.

Sakura estaba usando un uniforme de secretaria igual que el de Ino y Hinata solo que este era de color rojo, en las empresas Uchiha los uniformes tenían que ser de color rojo.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, debo llegar temprano a la entrevista al igual que tu Hinata, vámonos—Dijo la peli-rosa tomando una cartera de color negra saliendo de la habitación hacia el garaje, donde estaba el convertible de color rosa.

Ambas chicas siguieron a la peli-rosa montándose en el convertible rosa, cada uno se coloco sus lentes de sol dejando que la brisa revolviera sus cabellos mientras iba por las calles de Tokyo. Hinata no podía evitar estar nerviosa aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las entrevistas de trabajo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

—Cálmate Hina, lo harás bien—Dice Sakura volteándole a ver sonriéndole notando su nerviosismo.

—Gracias Sakura, aunque lo eh hecho un montón no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa—dijo la oji-perla bajando un poco la mirada avergonzada.

—¡Oh vamos Hinata! Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien ya lo veras, además te aseguro que conseguirás el trabajo si el Sr. Jiraiya esta durante la entrevista, créeme—Ino se sentó en el medio mirando a Hinata.

—¿Sr Jiraiya?—Pregunto confundida la peli-azul mirando a Ino.

—Si, es el Padre del dueño de las empresas NamiUzumi, es un total pervertido y como tú eres hermosa el va a decir que estas contratada ya verás. Solo no te le acerques mucho ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo Ino sonriendo divertida.

—H-Hai—Asiente la oji-perla.

A los minutos Sakura se estaciono frente a las empresas NamiUzumi, Hinata e Ino bajaron del auto se despidieron de Sakura la cual pasaría a buscarlas más tarde cuando salieran del trabajo, cuando el auto desapareció en la esquina ambas chicas caminaron al enorme edificio, Hinata miraba el edificio asombrada. ¡Si que era grande!

—Te entrara una mosca si sigues con la boca abierta—Dijo divertida la oji-azul entrando al edificio seguida de la oji-perla—Buenos días—saludo la rubia a una castaña que estaba de recepcionista.

—Buenos Días, Ino y ¿Quién es tu amiga?—Pregunto Matsuri dejando de revisar unos papeles mirando a la rubia sonriéndole y luego poso sus ojos en la oji-perla.

—Ellas es Hinata, es mi hermana. Hinata, ella es Matsuri una amiga—Las presento la rubia sonriendo.

—¿Tu hermana? ¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías otra hermana aparte de Sakura. ¡Hola! me llamo Matsuri, un placer conocerte Hinata—Se presento la castaña extendido le la mano, la cual Hinata estrecho gustosa sonriéndole a la chica.

—También es un placer conocerte Matsuri-san—respondió la oji-perla sonriendo dulcemente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ella viene para la entrevista de trabajo—Dijo Ino.

—¿Encerio? ¡qué envidia! Lo que daría por trabajar con el Sr Naru…—fue interrumpida por el teléfono—disculpen, Si buenos días empresas Namiuzumi en que puedo ayudarle—dijo cortésmente la castaña por el teléfono para luego colocar una mano en el micrófono de este—Las entrevistas son el piso 3; suerte Hinata—dijo un poco bajito para luego colocar otra vez el teléfono en su oreja.

—Vamos Hinata, Gracias Matsuri—Se despidió la rubia caminando hacia el ascensor seguida de la oji-perla.

Ino en el ascensor oprimió el botón del número tres, al cerrarse al puerta ella le toma la mano a Hinata, y esta solo le sonríe. Ino y Hinata le temíaa a los lugares cerrados y algunas veces oscuros, como los ascensores pero cuando estaban juntas y se tomaban de las manos el miedo no era tan grande; Hinata aun agradecía su dicha de haber conocido a chicas como Ino y Sakura ellas siempre sabían lo que la incomodaba y ella sabía lo que le incomodaba a Ino y Sakura. Siempre se brindaban apoyo desde que eran pequeñas, porque ellas pasaron por mucho juntas y ellas también tenían el mismo sueño: ser libres y salir de esa pesadilla.

El ascensor de detuvo en el piso 3, cuando se abrieron las puertas Hinata logro ver a muchas chicas en uniformes de secretarias, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todas, absolutamente todas tenían faldas muy cortas, ella podría jurar que la suya era la más larga, ¿acaso la moda de las secretarias eran las faldas cortas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación?

—Vaya…creo que muchas quieren el trabajo.—dijo la rubia caminando hacia una chica que estaba al lado de una puerta con un libro y unos pequeños papales en la mesa—Hinata Haruno—dijo la oji-azul mirando a la chica la cual solo asintió, y comenzó a ojear el cuaderno que tenia frente a ella, tacho el nombre de Hinata de la lista y tomo un papel y se lo dio a Ino, en el papel había un numero: El 55—Toma Hinata, Tu turno es el 55, creo que deben ir apenas por la número diez. Bueno Hinata, tengo que dejarte entro en unos 2 minutos y no puedo llegar tarde de nuevo suspirando mirando su reloj de pulso—Pasare en una 1 hora a ver cómo va todo ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo sonriente estrujando el cabello azulado de la chica— ¡nos vemos en una Hora Hina-chan ¡que tengas suerte!—se despidió la rubia caminando por el pasillo para luego perderse en una esquina

—Ha-Hai, nos vemos Ino-chan—Respondió la oji-perla.

Hinata solo suspira y mira el numero, el papel tenía unos huecos en cada esquina de él, del cual iban amarrado un trozo de tela, se colgó el numero del cuello y volvió a suspira tratando de disipar los nervios. Pero no funciono aun estaba nerviosa.

—Siguiente—Dijeron Naruto y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo apenas al ver entrar a una chica con traje de secretaria de falda larga que le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas, lentes, pecas en las mejillas, acné y su cabello un poco alborotado amarrado en una crineja mal hecha.

En el medio de la sala había una mesa larga donde estaban sentados 4 hombres con smoking y frente a ellos había una silla, Sasuke sonreía divertido, Minato solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, Naruto tenía el codo en la mesa y su cara descansaba en su mano, Jiraiya estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron los minutos, y algunas chicas levantaron el entusiasmo de Naruto y Jiraiya, pero Minato apenas veía ese entusiasmo llamaba a la siguiente, Sasuke por otro lado sonreía divertido al ver como su amigo miraba a su padre desaprobatoriamente.

—Papa, yo soy la que tengo que es escoger a mi secretaria, no eches a las mas mamacitas por favor—Dijo Naruto mirando a su padre.

—No, si te dejo escoger a una "Mamacita" lo menos que dejaras que haga la pobre será trabajar—dijo el rubio mayor.

—Claro que las hare trabajar, y no sabes cuánto—murmuro lo ultimo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su abuelo, el cual se lo devolvió un poco divertido.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y entre tantos, "Siguientes" Naruto ya estaba pensando que eso era absurdo, ¡El era el que tenía que escoger a su próximo victima! Digo "secretaria". Coloco su codo en la mesa y su cara la poso en su mano con cara de aburrimiento.

—Siguiente—dijo el rubio Mayor escribiendo algo en el cuaderno frente a él.

—Co-Con permiso—se escucho una voz un poco temblorosa.

Todos prestaron atención a la chica que acababa de entrar, Naruto abrió los ojos más no poder, Piel blanca nivea, Cabello negro-azulado lacio y suave que llegaba hasta a su trasero, ojos perlados con abundantes pestañas, labios rosados y carnosos, las mejillas sonrojadas ¡oh por dios! ¡es ella! ¡Es la chica del club!, Naruto se levanto de la silla tumbándola al suelo sorprendido

Hinata entro a la oficina mirando a los presentes y sus ojos se posaron en un rubio que se levanto de la silla sorprendido, ella abrió sus ojos más no poder y su sonrojo desapareció, Cabello rubio, tres marcas en cada mejilla, ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto ¡Por dios! ¡Era el pervertido del club!

—¡¿TU?!—Exclamaron al mismo tiempo señalándose.

Minato miro a su hijo sorprendido y luego a la chica ¿acaso se conocían?, Jiraiya no pudo evitar que una gota de sangre resbalara por su nariz ¡esa chica era endemoniadamente sexy!. Sasuke simplemente solto una leve carcajada mirando a la chica y a su amigo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la chica iba a presentarse a la entrevista de trabajo para buscar secretaria para el chico que abofeteo frente a tanta gente?

Naruto miro de arriba abajo a Hinata y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, se veía muy sensual, provocativa y sexy en ese traje; tenía hasta ganas de tirársele encima y quitárselo de un tirón. Aunque la odiara tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa.

—¡Eres la chica que me abofeteo en aquel club! ¡Tu histeria mujer!—Exclamo Naruto mirándola golpeando la mesa con su puño.

—¿¡Histérica!? ¡Tú fuiste el pervertido que me toco el trasero en pleno baile y de paso me robaste mi primer beso!—Exclamo indignada señalándolo muy molesta, Sasuke solo aguantaba la risa mientras que Jiraiya y Minato miraban sorprendidos la escena.

—¡Pero aun si no tenía derecho a golpearme frente a tanta Gente! …espera…dijiste….¿tu Primer beso? Con razón, ni siquiera sabias besar, por cierto tenias mal aliento—dijo divertido el Rubio cruzándose de brazos triunfante al ver como la chica se sonrojaba violentamente.

—Eres un….¡AH!—dijo molesta la chica tomando la silla lanzándole al rubio, el cual se agacho asustado.

La silla se estrello en la pared rompiéndose en padazos, todo quedo en silencio, los 3 hombres miraban sorprendidos hacia la pared. ¡la silla era de madera irrompible!. Naruto palideció ante semejante muestra de fuerza ¡era peor que su madre!.

Hinata se estremeció y se enderezo muy sonrojada moviendo sus manos nerviosa y asustada ¡ahora no conseguiría el trabajo!

—¡Lo-Lo lamento Tanto!—de disculpo dando una reverencia avergonzada.

—Estas contratada—Decían al mismo tiempo un hombre de cabello rubio ojos azules y un azabache ambos con una sonria mientras miraban a la chica oji-perla.

—¿Qué?—dijeron al mismo tiempo la oji-perla y el rubio.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Venga que semejante mujer!—Exclamaba el hombre de cabellera blanca aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a la chica y le tomaba las manos—Eres preciosa, bienvenida a la familia Namiuzumi—

Decia el hombre con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—esperen…¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Están locos!?—Exclamo sorprendido el rubio—¡intento matarme!—Dijo indignado.

—Por eso la contrate—Respondió Minato sonriendo un poco divertido, Naruto solo lo miro con una venita palpitante en su sien.

—Esto será divertido—murmuro el azabache sonriendo ladino.

—¡comienzas hoy mismo! ¡Violetta! ¡Ya escogimos a la afortunada! ¡Que las demás se vayan a casa!—grito a la puerta y se escucho un "Si" y después unos cuantas exclamaciones como "no es justo" o "yo quería el empleo"

—¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?—Dijo el rubio mayor mirando a la oji-perla sonriendo, causándole un sonrojo.

—Me-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Haruno Sr—respondido la oji-azul haciendo una leve reverencia —_Son idénticos, aunque…él se ve más gentil que el estúpido con marcas de zorro_—pensó la chica anonada mirando al rubio mayor.

—Hinata…—Murmuro el hombre un poco sorprendido—_Hinata…¿Dónde abre escuchado ese nombre antes? Esa chica, se me hace familiar, esos ojos… se parece ah…no, no es posible…¿o si?—_Penso el rubio mayor mirando a la oji-perla un poco sorprendido—

—Un nombre muy hermoso para una hermosa dama—dijo el viejo de cabellera blanca sonriendo pervertidamente y Hinata solo retrocedió un poco sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Papa…por favor, no empieces—dijo minato suspirando y se levanta de la silla—Ven Hinata vamos a enseñarte la empresa y explicarte tu trabajo, Naruto ven—dijo el rubio haciéndole señas a su hijo de que lo siguiera.

—No ire, ¡¿y si esa loca se le ocurre lanzarme por las escaleras!?—Exclamo alarmado, sintiendo como alguien lo empujaba hacia su padre, volteo su rostro mirando que Sasuke le sonreía divertido empujándolo.

—No seas odioso Naruto, vamos, pasa tiempo con tu nueva secretaria y muéstrale el lugar—Dijo divertido el azabache siguiendo a la oji-perla, el padre de Naruto y jiraiya, aun empujando a su rubio amigo.

Los 4 hombres junto a la oji-perla recorrieron todo el edificio, Hinata pudo ver a Ino en el pasillo frente al filtro de agua con un vaso sirviéndose agua, Hinata corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso con la entrevista?—pregunto la rubia confundida mirando a Hinata la cual abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien se le había adelantado.

—Ella fue contratada, empezara hoy mismo; pero primero queríamos mostrarle el edificio—Explico Minato sonriendo.

—Sr Namikaze—dijo Ino haciendo una reverencia—es bueno oír eso, gracias por darle el trabajo.

—Tú debes ser Ino Haruno, ¿ella es tu hermana verdad?—Pregunto el rubio mirando a ambas chicas las cuales asintieron con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ella es mi hermana llego hace unos días de New York y…—dejo de hablar al reconocer al rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla que estaba tras Minato. ¡Era el chico del bar!, ¡el que se había atrevido a tocar a su Hinata-chan!—¡Tu!—Lo señalo frunciendo el seño, Naruto solo alzo una ceja y luego parpadeo sorprendido, era la chica con que había coqueteado Kiba.

— ¿Se conocen?—Preguntaron ambos hombres y Sasuke solo se rio levemente también reconociendo a la rubia.

—¡Eres el pervertido que se atrevió tocar a mi Hinata-chan!—Exclamo la rubia subiendo su puño a punto de lanzarse encima de Naruto, pero Hinata baja su puño y solo niega con la cabeza y le susurra algo al oído a Ino la cual solo abre los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Minato y Jiraiya miraban sorprendidos la escena y Sasuke solo contenía la risa aunque ya estaba a punto de explotar.

—La-Lamento que mi hermana lo llame pervertido…Naruto-sama—Se disculpo la oji-perla sonriendo forzadamente y Naruto solo sonrió divertido.

—Eso espero, y que no se repita de nuevo Hi-na-ta-san—dijo divertido el rubio cruzándose de brazos con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos enseñarte tu nuevo lugar de trabajo Hinata, para que puedas empezar. Ino deberías volver al trabajo, y por cierto, sigue así me han dado muy buenas vistas de ti—Dijo el rubio sonriente e Ino le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Hai!, Arigatou Minato-sama, con su permiso. Nos vemos Hinata-chan—dijo Ino alejándose del lugar no sin antes pisar fuertemente con su tacón el pie de Jiraiya ya que la estaba mirando muy pervertidamente, aunque Naruto también recibió la misma pisada pero esta vez porque la rubia se estaba vengando. Los dos hombres gritaron de dolor y comenzaron a sobar su pie lastimado mientras daban salticos con su pie no herido, a todos les resbalo una gota en su nuca al ver la escena.

—ahm…bueno…Hinata-chan porque no vamos a la cafetería por un café para que hablemos y te expliquemos tu trabajo para que puedas comenzar ¿te parece?—Pregunto Minato mirando a la chica con una sonrisa caminando junto con ella hacia las escaleras-

—Ha-Hai—Asiento la oji-perla sonrojándose levemente ¡Si que era apuesto!.

New York. Conjunto residencial 2:30 PM

—¡Mo! Odio las matemáticas y también odio hacer la tarea—Exclamaba chica de cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura y ojos perla.

—Vamos Hanabi-chan, no es tan difícil—Dice una peli-azul sonriéndole a la castaña.

—Sí lo es Konan-chan, soy pésima con las matemáticas. Los numero no se me dan muy bien—Hanabi se cruza de brazos e infla sus cachetes frustrada por no ser capaz de resolver un insignificante ejercicio de matemática.

—Nada es imposible Hanabi-chan, no te preocupes yo te explicare de nuevo y veras qué fácil es—Decia la peli-azul sonriéndole a la chica.

—Konan—una voz varonil la llamo. Konan dirige si mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona encontrándose con unos ojos de color morado y cabello rojo como el fuego.

—¿Qué pasa Nagato?—Pregunta Konan mirando al hombre frente a ella, Hanabi miraba a ambos adultos y le sonríe a Nagato recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de el.

—Hola Hanabi ¿haciendo tarea?—Nagato mira a la niña junto a Konan sonriendo.

—Sí, aunque Konan explica muy bien no puedo evitar ser una tonta y no entender…La matemática no es lo mio—Hanabi frunce el ceño un poco frustrada recordando el ejercicio que el profesor les había mandado.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que lograras resolverlo sin problemas…Hanabi ¿podrías prestarme a Konan un momento?—Nagato mira a la niña sonriendo.

—Uhm…no lo se…—Hanabi colo su dedo índice en su barbilla y mira al techo como pensando pero luego sonríe divertida—Era broma, claro que te la presto…¡Pero luego me la regresas eh!.

—Claro—Nagato sonríe y mira a konan para luego tornarse serio—Tengo algo que decirte, vamos—se da media vuelta alejándose de la habitación llegando al jardín de la casa.

—¿Qué sucede Nagato?—mira a su amigo un poco confundida por su llamado.

—Estoy preocupado konan—murmura mira el jardín sin voltear a ver a la peli-azul.

—¿Preocupado?...no entiendo—Lo mira sin comprender.

—Me preocupa Hinata, konan—susurra aun mirando el jardín.

—Ya veo…Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que yo no estoy preocupada. Pero…—Konan suspira y mira el jardín—todo lo que Madara oculta a Ino, Sakura y sobre todo a Hinata es muy doloroso.

—Desde que oímos esa conversación de Madara con Orochimaru. No sé con qué cara podre ver a esas tres—dice un poco triste Nagato.

—Nagato, solo hay que tener Fe, ellas son fuertes y cuando descubran la verdad se que podrán con ello. Además, confiamos en ellas para llevar a cabo la misión de desenmascarar a Madara y meterlo tras las rejas—Konan coloca una mano en el hombro de Nagato haciendo que el hombre voltee a mirarla y luego sonria.

—tienes razón…hay que tener fe en ellas—dice para luego caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hanabi junto a la peli-azul.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Hablas enserio!?—Exclamo la peli-rosa abriendo la puerta del baño para caminar hacia el lavamanos mientras sostenía su teléfono con su hombro.

—_Si, tenías que haber estado allí para que lo vieras tu misma. ¡El jefe del Hinata es el mismo chico que vimos en el club!—_decía del otro lado Ino a Sakura por teléfono

—Dime que lo golpeaste—decía Sakura terminando de lavarse las manos y secándoselas con toallas de papel.

—_No porque mi jefe estaba allí, ¡pero lo pise con mi tacon!__—_Exclama la rubia orgullosa de su Azaña

—Solo espero que Hinata pueda aguantar hasta que el plan este completado. Ya obtuve el puesto, comienzo hoy mismo. Soy la secretaria personal de un tal Sasuke Uchiha.—la pelirosa se recuesta de las baldosas del lavamanos aun con el teléfono en su oreja.

—_Es bueno escuchar eso. De acuerdo a lo que dijo Nagato debes entrar en la base de datos de las computadoras de las empresas. Allí tal vez podrás encontrar información de Madara, de no ser así tendrías que revisar los archivos de la oficina principal del jefe de las empresas Uchiha. Sé que podrás hacerlo Sakura, tu manejas mejor las computadoras que yo y Hinata_—Sakura sonríe.

—No por nada me llaman la "Hacker de cerezo" Cerda—dice un podo divertida.

—_¡cállate frentona! Agradece al cielo que estas lejos de mi alcance o te haría papilla. Tienes suerte que no puedo meter mi mano por el micro del teléfono o te daría un buen golpe—_Sakura da una carcajada.

—Sí, Sí, bueno Ino debo irme. Debo regresar al trabajo, paso por ustedes cuando salga, Adiós—Sakura cuelga la llamada y suspira—Sacar información de las computadoras de esta empresa no es nada fácil—murmura la oji-jade para luego salir del baño.

Se encontraban en la cafetería que se encontraba dentro de la empresa, estaban sentados en una silla explicándole a la chica lo que debía hacer durante su estancia en la empresa como secretaria de Naruto.

—Bueno, Hinata espero que hayas entendido lo que debes hacer como secretaria de mi desaliñado y problemático hijo—Decía un sonriente Minato mirando a la peliazul.

—¡Oye!—Protesta el rubio menor mirando a su padre mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Hinata ¿tienes novio? ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos?—El hombre de cabellera blanca miraba a Hinata interesado esperando su respuesta. Naruto mira de reojo a la chica también un poco interesado por su respuesta.

—Ahm, bueno…N-no, nunca eh tenido un novio, y-y no estoy casada. T-tampoco tengo hi-hijos pe-pero T-tal vez los tenga más a-adelante—Responde nerviosa la peli-azul comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índices mirando la mesa como si esta fuera lo más entretenido.

—No me sorprende que nunca hayas tenido un novio, con semejante carácter seguro todos salieron huyendo—Dice muy divertido Naruto cruzado de brazos con un sonrisa zorruna.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borra al instante al sentir como su jugo de naranja cae en sus rubios cabellos y mojándoselo en el trayecto al igual que su ropa.

—Ups, mi mano resbalo. Lo siento—Dice Hinata colocando una mano en su boca y colocando el vaso en la mesa ya vacio.

—¡Ah! ¿¡te volviste loca!? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!—Exclama el rubio levantándose de la silla mirándose la ropa.

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente!—Exclama la peli-azul levantándose también de la silla mirando al rubio.

—¡Eso no fue un accidente, lo hiciste a propósito!—una venita sale en su cien y un tic se hace presente en su ceja.

—Hi-Hinata, ¿Por qué no mejor te llevo a tu escritorio y zona de trabajo mientras que Naruto se cambia ¿sí?—dice un nervioso minato levantándose de la silla—Naruto, tu ve a cambiarte, Vamos Hina—El rubio mayor se lleva a Hinata de la cafetería.

Naruto miraba molesto como la chica salía de la cafetería de la empresa y luego frunce su ceño al escuchar una carcajada proveniente de su querido amigo el azabache.

—Callate Teme—el rubio voltea a ver al azabache.

—¡Vamos Naruto!, ¿ vas a decirme que eso no fue divertido?—El azabache alza una ceja mientras sonríe de lado muy divertido por la escena que acababa de pasar.

—No fue divertido, esa chica es el mismo demonio en persona. ¡Ni siquiera porque soy su jefe me respeta! Esto es un asco—dice sentándose de nuevo de mala gana.

—Vamos chico, todo estará bien. Esa chica no es tan mala lo que si es que esta muy buena—Dice divertido el hombre de cabellera blanca dándole un leve golpe al hombro de su nieto.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Ero-sennin! ¡Esa chica es mía! Y la hare pagar todo lo que me hizo. Ahora si me disculpan…voy a cambiar—El rubio se levanta de la silla saliendo de la cafetería. Jiraiya y Sasuke intercambia una mirada cómplice y divertida.

—Dime Hinata, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?—minato voltea a ver a la chica sorprendiéndose un poco porque estaba temblando y miraba las puertas del ascensor con sumo terror—¿Estás bien? Estas temblando—Dice preocupado mirándola.

—E-Es solo que…Le-Le tengo miedo a los A-Ascensores—Dice la oji-perla todavía temblando y cuando se abren las puertas de este sale corriendo del ascensor, apoya su mano en la pared mientras que su otra mano la lleva a su pecho.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración, sus piernas estaban temblando. Si el ascensor no hubiera abierto en ese momento ya se hubiera desmayado. Hinata voltea su rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro, Minato le sonreía un poco tratando de calmarla

—Para la próxima, tomaremos las escaleras. ¿te sientes mejor?

—S-si, estoy bi-bien—Hinata siente mientras que se aleja de la pared.

—Bien, vamos a tu nuevo lugar de trabajo—Minato camina por el pasillo y entran por una puerta de madera.

Detrás de la puerta había un lugar espacioso con un gran escritorio, un computador y 2 montañas de papales arriba del escritorio. En el Medio de la sala había unos muebles de color negro con una alfombra blanca muy suave. Al otro lado de la pared había otra puerta de madera Hinata pensó que tal vez esa sería la oficina de Naruto.

—Tu escritorio es ese de allí, y detrás de aquella puerta esta la oficina de Naruto. Te dejare sola para que puedas comenzar, Suerte Hinata—Minato abre la puerta pero antes de salir voltea a ver a la oji-perla-Por cierto, Bienvenida a la familia NamiUzumi Hinata—El rubio le sonríe a la chica para luego cerrar la puerta.

—Gr-Gracias—Responde la oji-perla para luego caminar a su escritorio. Da un largo suspiro al ver todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer—Bien, manos a la obra—murmura para sentarse en el escritorio y comenzar a trabajar.

—Maldita mujer, maldito Sasuke, maldito Ero-sennin ¡Maldito dia!—Maldecia el rubio irritado saliendo del baño ya cambiado, por suerte la ropa de su padre le quedaba tenía que agradersele después a su padre por haberle prestado esa ropa ¿Quién iba a pensar que Minato tenía ropa de repuesto en su oficina?.

—¡Hey Naruto!—Lo llama alguien a sus espaldas. El nombrado voltea para encontrarse con Kiba, el cual le sonreía con la mano alzada en forma de saludo.

—¡Hey Kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es raro verte por estos lares—alza una ceja mirando a Kiba.

—Recibí un mensaje de Sasuke diciéndome que aquí estaba la chica que conocí el club. Vine para saber si era Cierto. La estaba buscando pero no la encuentro—Decía el castaño sonriendo.

—Ah ya esa chica, ¿la rubia no?—Lo mira-

—Si esa misma, por cierto ¿Qué paso ese día en el club? ¿Porque esa chica te golpeo? No es de todo los días ver como alguien…Espera…¿¡no es ella!?—Kiba mira hacia atrás de Naruto mirando a una chica oji-perla de cabellera negro-azulado larga, caminaba con unos cuantos papales en sus brazos y caminaba en dirección hacia ellos.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que ambos chicos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pues estaba concentrada en la montaña de papeles que tenía en sus brazos, tratando de que no se les cayeran.

—¿Esa no es la chica que te golpeo en la discoteca Naruto—Decia el peli-castaño señalando a la oji-perla.

—Sí, desgraciadamente es mi nueva secretaria personal. Pero voy a sacar provecho de esto, soy su jefe asi que le hare la vida imposible—Naruto se cruza de brazos mientras mira a la oji-perla que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Menudas piernas, te sacaste la lotería con semejante premio—dice divertido kiba con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que llevas esos papeles?—el rubio la mira acercándose a ella.

Hinata mira a Naruto inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado ya que los papeles no la dejaban ver muy bien.

—No es tu problema—responde siguiendo su camino ignorado olímpicamente al rubio.

—Pero que…¡Hey soy tu jefe! Y como tal deberías respetarme y no responder "no es tu problema"—Dice imitando la voz de la chica causando una carcajada en el castaño.

—Naruto, ella tiene razón, no es tu problema—El castaño sonreía divertido y alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír al ver que el rubio le responde una seña obsena.

—¡Detente hay asistente!—El rubio mira a la chica mientras una venita aparecía en su cien ya que la chica no le hacia caso y seguía caminando ¡¿Es que caso nadie lo respetaba!? ¿Qué se creía esa mujer para ignorarlo de esa manera?

Hinata ignoraba el rubio aun caminando con los papeles en sus brazos, sus ceño estaba fruncido. Ella solo quería llevar esos papeles a la oficina del contador de la empresa, ya que por "Error" los documentos habían llegado a la oficina de su molesto y engreído Jefe. Hinata solo siente un escalofrió al pensar que ese chico rubio, de gran sonrisa y cuerpo escultural era su jefe y lo peor es que se odiaban a muerte.

—¡Cuidado!—Gritaron el castaño y el rubio al mismo tiempo.

Muy tarde, Hinata callo al suelo sentada mientras que los papales caían al suelo y se esparcían por todo el pasillo y unos cuantos caían por las escaleras, ella iba caminando por las escaleras y gracias a que los documentos no la dejaban ver bien ya que eran muchos; termino chocando con alguien que había llegado subiendo por las escaleras.

—Auch—se quejo la chica asobandose su retaguarda aun en el suelo—¡L-Lo lamento! No era mi intención—se disculpa muy apenada la oji-perla, para luego mirar con quien había chocado.

Era un Hombre de su misma edad, cabello rojo alborotado, un par de ojos de un color aguamarina. _Guapo, _fue lo que pensó la oji-perla al ver al chico. Hinata sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas al notar que el chico la miraba fijamente de forma seria.

—no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente—El chico solo sonríe levemente mientras miraba a la peli-azul fijamente estudiándola—_Hermosa…Muy hermosa_—Pensó el peli-rojo aun mirando a la chica sintiéndose un poco poderoso de causar un notorio sonrojo en la chica.

—Gaara, que bueno verte por aquí—El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos con un ligero tic en su ojo derecho ante la escena ¿Por qué le molestaba que se miraran de esa manera? ¿Acaso el se estaba….enamorando de Hinata?, el rubio se cacheteo mentalmente. ¡El no podría estar enamorándose de esa mujer!...¿o si?

—Vine a ver a tu padre, me pidió que viniera—El peli-rojo se levanta del suelo y le extiende la mano a Hinata, la chica toma su mano y se levanta del frio suelo—Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, un placer conocerla señorita—el peli-rojo toma la mano de la chica de posa sus labios en su mano.

—E-el placer es M-mio J-Joven G-Gaara, Me lla-llamo Hi-Hinata Haruno—Hinata se sonroja violentamente y da un pequeño salto al sentir los labios del peli-rojo posarse en su mano.

—Hinata, es un hermoso nombre para tan hermosa dama—Gaara sonríe mirando a la chica un poco divertido al sentirla nerviosa.

—Gr-Gracias—¡Oh no! ¡Los documentos!—La ojo-perla nota los papales en suelo y comienza a recogerlos uno por uno.

—Ten—unas cuantas hojas estaban a la mano del castaño con extrañas marcas en las mejillas—Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka un placer Hinata, nos vimos en el club aunque no nos presentamos—La oji-perla toma las hojas y las junta con las que ya tenia, recibiendo otras de Gaara y Naruto sorprendiéndose un poco de que el rubio la hubiera ayudado, aunque en su rostro se mostraba cierta…¿molestia?

—ah si, tu…estabas bailando con mi hermana, Ino—la oji-perla ya tenia todas las hojas en sus brazos.

—Si, si ya basta de presentaciones. Tienes trabajo ahora ve y lleva eso a donde sea que ibas a ir—el rubio estaba cruzado de brazos con una venita en su frente, el sabia como eran sus amigos y cuando ellos se presentaban de esa forma con las chicas es porque tenían cierto "interés" en ellas. Hinata solo lo fulmina con la mirada—Nosotros también vámonos, Gaara te llevare donde mi padre, y tu Kiba…solo sígueme—Se volteo caminando por el pasillo contrario metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos.

—Eres un aburrido Naruto, bueno linda creo que deberías entregar eso. Nos vemos después, me encanto conocerte—dice Gaara para luego sonreírle a la peli-azul y seguir al rubio.

—¡Adiós Hinata, nos vemos!—Se despidió el castaño siguiendo sus dos amigos.

Hinata los miro desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo, ella solo suspira aliviada tratando de calmar su corazón, el chico peli-rojo si que la había puesto nerviosa.

Hinata siguió su camino y dejo los documentos en la oficina del contador disculpándose muchas veces ya que los papeles estaban todos regados y al parecer le tardaría unas cuantos horas al contador de acomodarlos.

La peli-azul camina por los pasillos de la empresa hacia su nueva oficina, habia dejado los documentos al contador se habia tardado un poco mas de lo previsto ya que tuvo que ayudar al pobre hombre a acomodarlos ya que después de aquel tropiezo con Gaara se habían desordenado.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo Kakashi, algo no esta bien en todo esto. Debemos estar alertas.

—Lo se, estoy seguro que no dudaran en robar la caja fuerte de la empresa.

—Tendremos que colocar más guardias de seguridad en todo el lugar

Hinata se detiene en seco antes de cruzar en la esquina del pasillo, habia reconocido la voz de su Jefe y el padre de Naruto, además de la voz de aquel viejo pervertido, pero habia una tercera voz que nunca habia escuchado. Tal vez era de esa Tal Kakashi que Minato nombre. La oji-perla pega su espalda a la pared y acerca u oído un poco mas al pasillo continuo tratando de escuchar la conversación, su curiosidad apareció cuando la palabra "Caja fuerte" se escucho salir de los labios de ese tal Kakashi.

—No se ustedes, pero estoy comenzando a sospechar que Akatsuki esta detrás de todo eso—Minato estaba junto a su padre y al hombre que había criado de niño. Sus dos grandes confidentes, cuando habían problemas con las empresas el no dudaba en llamarlos. Les tenia plena confianza.

—Es bueno saber que no fui el único que pensó en esa posibilidad. Definitivamente eres hijo mío—Jiraiya coloca su mano en el hombre del rubio sonriendo orgulloso.

—Bien, voy a reforzar mas la seguridad de la caja fuerte y de la empresa. Les tengo por seguro que los de la seguridad sabrán si una mosca o mosquito entra y sale de la empresa—Los tres hombres se alejan del filtro de agua en donde se habían encontrado, cada uno sigue su camino para terminar su trabajo.

Hinata miraba el suelo mientras que sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, quería llorar y gritar que todo eso estaba mal, que ella no quería hacerlo.

_Tu me perteneces y debes hacer lo que digo quieras o no_

Ella simplemente no quería hacerlo, ella sabia que podía burlar a los guardias sin problemas pero aun así…No quería, simplemente….no quería hacerlo.

_Eres solo un títere._

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos mientras que su mano izquierda convertida en puño se encontraba con la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. Golpea la pared unas tres veces un poco frustrada mientras que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, las lágrimas caían al suelo y mordía su labio con desesperación tratando de que la frustración pasara.

_Tu me perteneces, tu eres mi títere y por ello debes obedecerme._

Sus piernas ya no respondían, estaba temblando, como odiaba recordar aquellas palabras. Hinata se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo aun con las lágrimas recogerle las mejillas. Recordar esas palabras dolía y más cuando te las decían mientras eras azotada y encerrada en un cuarto sin luz y sin comer por días.

_Tu solo eres un juguete….un simple juguete._

Su jefe tenia razon, ella era solo un juguete, un títere. algo que el podía manejar a su antojo ya que la oji-perla no podía evitar tenerle miedo.

_El sabia el miedo que podia causarle._

Simples palabras que la destrozaban por dentro como mil cuchillas, simples palabras...que eran ciertas.

* * *

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

¡Hola! lamento la demora es que estuve muy ocupada -

Veran la proxima semana comenzare la universidad y estuve de viaje arreglando todo(La residencia, la inscripción en la uní etc etc.. -

Espero me disculpen por los horrores ortográficos, no me dio tiempo ni de arreglarlos :/

¿creen que el capitulo es demasiado corto? D:

Quiero agradecerles a todos por su Reviews y consejos, los tomare en cuenta. :)

Es bueno recibir criticas y consejos ya que eso te ayuda a mejorar y como soy nueva en esto de los fics ^^U

Gracias a todos! nos vemos en el Proximo cap! :)

Espero les haya gustado! :)

Zayo~ :D

PD: Si lo se, andaba sin imaginación e inspiración estos días. :/


	5. Capitulo 5: Noticias

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, La historia si es de mi propiedad.

o

O

o

o

O

**Capitulo 5**

**Noticias**

o

O

o

o

O

Sakura miraba el monitor del computador mientras movía con cierta rapidez el teclado y mouse, revisaba los documentos familiares de los Uchiha, logro pasar el sistema de seguridad y ahora se encontraba husmeando las actas de nacimiento, fotografías familiares, documentos importantes de la empresa. Pero lo que ella buscaba no estaba en la base de datos de computadora de su jefe Sasuke, nada de lo que había allí era importante. Bufo molesta y frunció el seño tras no encontrar nada de lo que quería.

La peli-rosa se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la puerta abrirse, cerro todo de un solo con unos cuantos clicks dejando ver su protector de pantalla. Subio la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos profundos de color negro que la analizaban y miraban fijamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarse y parpadear un par de veces ¿ese era su jefe? ¡Era el chico que conoció en la discoteca!.

—Menuda sorpresa, jamás pensé que serias mi nueva asistente, es bueno ver que mi padre tiene buenos gustos. Empezaba a preocuparme de que escogiera a una chica fea. Ahora que te veo bien estas una poca plana pero igual está bien en la disco te veías mas…¿Voluminosa?. Bien, comencemos con lo importante, me gusta mucho al ropa interior roja odio tener sexo con condón y ¿a ti te gusta con condón o sin condón lindura?—El pelinegro se acerca a Sakura peligrosamente mientras sonreía un poco divertido y galante.

Sakura pudo sentir como el mundo de rosa de quebraba al escuchar al chico. Entrecerró sus ojos, apretó los puños bajo el escritorio arrugando su falda y frunció las cejas ¿cómo era posible que ese tipo tuviera dos caras? ¿¡Como se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa!? Se levanto furiosa de la silla mirando a su querido "Jefe" molesta.

—¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO!? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—le dio una bofetada a su jefe volteándole la cara en el acto.

Sasuke sintió su mejilla izquierda arder, esta comenzaba a enrojecerse dejando ver la marca de 5 dedos. El azabache sonríe ladino mientras coloca su mano sobre la parte afectada, voltea a ver a la chica.

—_Interesante_—Piensa— Eres mi secretaria, se supone que debes complacerme en_ todo._

—¡Soy tu secretaria! ¡No una puta con la cual puedas revolcarte! ¡Degenerado!

—No seas aburrida, eh tenido sexo con todas mis antiguas secretarias. ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que si?

—Que te jodan—sale de la oficina molesta tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse encima del chico y molerlo a golpes.

El azabache comienza a reírse un poco divertido, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y la otra colocándola sobre su mejilla izquierda la cual aun estaba roja.

—Sí que golpea fuerte, esto será muy divertido. Creo que no aburriré—Dice caminando hacia su oficina aun sin dejar de sonreír.

El azabache se encontraba un poco complacido con su nueva secretaria, estaba aburrido de su rutina: Molestar a Naruto, estar en la empresa, ir a citas con mujeres de infarto y llevárselas a la cama. Pero, el sabia que esa rutina cambiara con la ayuda de su nueva secretaria Sakura, vaya que iba divertirse era todo un reto, las cosas fáciles le aburrían. El quería un reto, y ese reto era Sakura. Soltó una carcajada mientras se recostaba en su silla y miraba el techo.

—Esto será muy divertido—murmura sonriendo para comenzar con su trabajo

Sus tacones resonaban en todo el pasillo, estaba furiosa, su caminar y su expresión mostraban su molestia y esa molestia tenia nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ese patán, como se atreve a hablarme así y preguntarme semejante cosa como si fuera una cualquiera—murmuraba para sí misma aun molesta.

Sakura seguía caminando, siguió caminando pero esta vez de manera sigilosa que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba por esos lugares, se dirigía a la oficina del presidente de la empresa, el padre de Sasuke. Si quería salir de aquella empresa o mandar al diablo a su "Jefe" de akatsuki tenía que actuar rápido.

—_Tal vez, en la oficina tengan la información que necesito_-piensa deteniéndose atrás de una pared mirando hacia la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo que venia al cruzar.

La peli-rosa sale de su escondite y camina hacia la puerta, saca algo de su bolsillo, parecía una piedrita. La mete por debajo de la puerta y saca su celular, en la pantalla de su celular se ve el interior de la oficina y por lo que se veía no había nadie adentro. La chica sonríe y entra a la oficina abriéndola con cuidado.

La oji-jade cierra la puerta tras ella y camina hacia el escritorio prendiendo la computadora que había allí. Saca su teléfono celular y un cable de su otro bolsillo y lo instala a la computadora.

De una manera rápida comienza a teclear y dar click, mirando fijamente la pantalla casi sin parpadear.

—¡Lo encontré!-sonríe ampliamente mientras daba click a la carpeta pero de repente la puerta se abre, y Sakura suda frio.

La peli-rosa rápidamente apaga la pc, tomando el celular junto con el cable y se agacha en el escritorio, el hombre tenia un traje de smoking y zapatos negros, estaba hablando por teléfono agradeció su fuerte que el hombre no la vio ya que estaba muy ocupado.

—Sí, claro que sí. Mientras más rápido se hagan las transacciones y firme los papeles más rápido saldremos. No te preocupes por eso, tratare de arreglarlo—El hombre entre sin mirar al frente y cierra la puerta quedándose de espalda y luego coloca el maletín en el mueble que estaba en la oficina.

Sakura aprovecha el descuido del hombre y gatea hasta colocarse atrás del otro mueble que estaba tras del hombre de cabello negro.

—Sí, te llamo luego, adiós—el hombre suspira cansadamente y se tira al mueble—Quiero un baño de agua caliente y un mansaje como los de mi querida Mikoto—murmura para levantarse del sillón y entrar el baño de su oficina a bañarse.

Sakura sale de su escondite y corre hacia la puerta logrando salir de allí.

—Joder, no pude obtener la información…tendré que venir luego—Murmura alejándose lo más rápido de allí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

* * *

— ¡Dame mi Bebida dietética!—grita frustrada Ino mientras pateaba la máquina de bebidas ya que no quería darle su bebida—Fantástico, deje el dinero en casa y lo que me quedaba se lo trago esta estúpida maquina—dice molesta dejando de patearla.

—Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para que aceptes mi invitación de ir a tomar algo conmigo—Ino se sobresalta al escuchar

La rubia se voltea un poco sonrojada y nerviosa, ella le sonríe al chico que estaba frente a ella, cabello marrón y dos extrañas marcas rojas en forma de colmillo en sus mejillas.

—¡Kiba! ¡Viniste! Pensé que no vendrías—Ino sonríe para luego abrazar a Kiba.

—Qué gran recibimiento, tendré que venir más seguido—dice divertido correspondiendo al abrazo—Bueno, entonces ¿aceptas tomar algo conmigo? Aquí hay una cafetería y podremos charlar un rato.

—¡claro!—Ino se abraza al brazo del chico y caminan a la cafetería.

* * *

_Tú me perteneces y debes hacer lo que digo quieras o no_

Miraba su rostro en el espejo con frustración y con ganas de romper el espejo en miles de pedacitos, tomo agua en sus manos del lavamanos y se las hecho a la cara para poder borrar todo rastro de que había llorado.

_Eres una inútil_

Se mordio el labio inferior y apretó sus puños dejando que sus nudillos se volvieran ya blancos.

_Estoy comenzando a sospechar que Akatsuki está detrás de todo eso_

Miro su reflejo de nuevo en el espejo y suspiro frustrada al haber recordado lo que había dicho Minato. Que el sospechara que akatsuki estaba detrás de todos esos robos el plan que ella y sus hermanas tenían planeado para salir de ese infierno se iría a la basura, eso no podía pasar, tenían que cumplir con el plan y poder meter tras las rejas al tipo que las había llevado a esa nefasta vida.

Hinata tomo una toalla de papel y seco su rostro, su nariz aun estaba roja por haber llorado.

—Eres patética Hinata—murmuro para si misma.

La oji-perla salió del baño y camino por el largo pasillo hacia su nuevo oficina, su teléfono comienza a sonar y lo saca del bolsillo para luego mirar la pantalla del aparto. Una radiante sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos se hacen presentes en su rostro al ver de quien es la llamada.

—_Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?_—se escucho una voz al otro lado del telefono

—¡Tio Nagato! Es bueno escucharte, te extraño tanto—dijo la oji-perla sintiendo sus ojos ardes pero solo respiro hondo, no podía llorar. Se detuvo frente a la ventana admirando al paisaje.

—_Tambien me alegra escucharte Hina, y nosotros también te extrañamos. Escuche por parte de Ino que conseguiste el trabajo. Todo de acuerdo al plan. Enhorabuena pequeña, sabía que podías hacerlo. Siempre eh confiado en ti_

—Gracias Tio, te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi—Hinata sonríe dulcemente sintiendo que toda preocupación se va por aquellas palabras de aliento y confianza.

—_Eso espero pequeña_

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en la conversación

—_Hina, llame para decirte algo que tal vez no te gustara. Asi que quiero que no te angusties ¿si?_

—¿Qué pasa tio? ¿tan malo es?

—_Orochimaru tiene pensado ir a Japon y peor aun…ira a Tokyo._

Hinata abre sus ojos más no poder con pánico y sus piernas comienzan a temblar al igual que su cuerpo. ¿orochimaru? ¿Qué ib hacer Orochimaru en Japon? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué en Tokyo? Acaso el…

—_Recibi una llamada de Deidara y Sasori, sabes que ellos estaban con Madara en Paris, al parecer Orochimaru y el tuvieron una clase de discusión pero al final Madara les ordeno a Deidara y Sasori que fueron con el a Japón ya que Kabuto fue mordido por una serpiente y estará hospitalizado hasta la semana que viene y Orichimaru tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer en Japon. No estoy seguro que planes tienen, pero me preocupa que ustedes tres se encuentren con Orochimaru. Ya llame a Sakura y le explique la situación. Estoy seguro que Madara no le dijo nada a Orochimaru, sabes perfectamente que ellos no se tienen la debida confianza._

—…Le avisaste a Ino—Hinata seguía temblando y tuvo apoyarse de la pared para no caerse.

—_No, su teléfono está apagado, le dije a Sakura que le avisara. Hina…No te preocupes mucho si? Deidara y Sasori me mantenían al tanto, todavía están en Paris en un hotel descansando, al parecer mañana por la mañana iran a Japon. Les dije que mantuvieran a Sakura al tanto de lo que hace orochimaru, ah donde van que hacen. así que, no te angusties mucho pequeña, ¿sí?—_la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba preocupada y a la vez dulce, haciendo que la chica sonriera, la voz de su tío siempre la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir segura_._

—Está bien tio Nagato, no te preocupes, estoy calmada. Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado—

—_Te llamare de vez en cuando, Konan te manda saludos, me gustaría pasarte a Hanabi pero sé que te pondrás sentimental y toda la cosa, así que te la pasare luego._

—Está bien. Bueno, tengo que irme es hora de volver al trabajo. Adiós tio Nagato…te quiero y extraño mucho…—Hinata comienza a caminar por el pasillo sonriendo levemente sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Adiós pequeña, nosotros también te extrañamos. Y también te quiero. —se escucha el sonido de que habían colgado la llamada.

Hinata sonríe y abraza su teléfono celular en su pecho aun caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su oficina, la noticia de que Orochimaru estaba en Japón le cayó como balde de agua fría pero, al haber escuchado a su tio Nagato, eso le contento el día.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿Está bien?—Preguntaba una preocupada konan mirando al hombre frente a ella

—Tranquila konan, lo tomo muy bien. Creo que está creciendo, eso me alegra mucho—dijo el hombre para luego sonreir y guardar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Hina-chan, Saku-chan e Ino-chan cada día están más hermosas y maduras. Creo que las pequeñas orugas por fin se convirtieron en Hermosas y grandes mariposas—Dice la peli-azul sonriendo.

—Sí, la verdad quien iba a pensar que unas niñas iban a robarse nuestros corazones sin nosotros darnos cuenta…Deidara y Sasori aprecian mucho a esas tres y ni se hable de Hidan y Kisame. Todos los días preguntan por ellas. Ino me dijo que todos los días la llamaban para saber de ellas.

—Solo queda esperar que el Plan salga como lo planeado—murmura la peli-azul dirigiendo su mirada a Hanabi la cual estaba jugando con una casa de muñecas en la habitación con la puerta abierto, la niña sonreía ampliamente mientras jugaba con sus muñecas—Hinata ha hecho todo lo posible para que Hanabi no sea parte de esto…—susurra.

—Aun no se qué rayos trata Orochimaru, pero espero que no sea lo que creo que es…—dice Nagato mirando el suelo fijamente.

Konan solo mira preocupada a Nagato, y ella solo suspira. ¿Qué hacia Orochimaru en Japón? Madara sabía que las chicas estaban en Japón, pero él nunca le confió sus planes y misiones a Orochimaru. ¿Acaso era coincidencia? Konan le pedía a Kami-sama que ojala fuera así.

Una voz tierna e infantil los saco de sus pensamientos y voltearon a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz, Era Hanabi que los miraba confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? Se ven…decaídos…—murmura la pequeña preocupada al ver a sus tios con esas caras.

—Nada pequeña, solo es…¡Hambre! Si, tenemos hambre ¿verdad Nagato?—Konan sonríe nerviosa.

—ah...¡Sí! tenemos mucha hambre—Nagato sonríe.

—Y por eso, ¡Tio nagato nos va a llevar a comer Helado!—Konan salta en su asiento mientras sube las manos y Hanabi sonríe ampliamente mientras ve a su tio.

— ¿Es cierto tio? ¡si, Helado!—anabi da pequeños saltos y jala a su tio para que se levanta y luego jalarlo hacia la puerta—¡Quiero un gran helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate!—Decia entusiasmada la niña.

— ¿Eh? Si, iremos por un Helado y mañana, la tia konan brindara también helado—dice Nagato mirando a Konan alzando una ceja y ella lo mira divertida.

Los tres salen de la casa sonriendo mientras que toman la mano de Hanabi, esta iba sonriendo contenta mientras los jalaba y les decía que le encantaría comerse una heladería completa. Con risas y felicidad se fueron a disfrutar de un helado.

* * *

—_¡Hola Cerecito!—se escucho una voz muy divertida y masculina al otro lado del teléfono._

Sakura solo frunce el ceño y alza una ceja.

—Deidara, Odio que me digas así

—_Vamos no te molestes cerecito, a ti te gustaba que te llamaran asi cuando eras niña—_

—Asi es, Cuando era niña, ya no soy una niña—La peli-rosa rodo los ojos y coloca una mano en su cintura, estaba en el pasillo frente al filtro de agua.

—_¡Dame el teléfono Deidara!...Hola sakura_

—¡Sasori! Sabes, me alegra mucho escuchar la voz de los dos. Nos hacen mucha falta chicos—Sakura sonríe mientras se recuesta en la pared del pasillo.

—_A nosotros también Sakura, queríamos llamarte para saber si ya Nagato te dijo la situación, ¿te dijo no?_

—Sí, me llamo hace una hora… ¿En qué parte de Japón se encuentran?

—_Aun no estamos en Japón, estamos en parís, partimos mañana temprano a Japón—_Dice Deidara quitándole el teléfono a Sasori.

—Ya veo… manténgame al tanto de todo, a donde van donde duermen, todo y lo más importante no pierdan de vista a Orochimaru es muy peligroso que no los encontremos aquí en Japón—Dice Sakura de forma seria.

—_No te preocupes cerito, te mantendremos al tanto—_Sakura solo suspira y luego sonríe.

—Adiós, chicos, los quiero

—_Nosotros también, ¡adiós!—_Sakura guarda su celular en su bolsillo y sale del baño aun sonriendo pero luego se torna seria.

—Qué demonios vendrá a hacer orochimaru aquí en Japón…espero no venga por nosotras…—murmura la peli-rosa caminando a su oficina.

* * *

Sasuke es encontraba en la oficina estaba revisando unos documentos, su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, cuando ve la pantalla para saber de quién era el solo alza una ceja y solo suspira molesto.

—Hola tio, es raro que me llames ¿Qué sucede?—sasuke rueda un poco los ojos tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, si algo de lo que más odiaba era a su tio, ese hombre siempre lo ponía de malas— y… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso el nunca anda a todos lados con su guardaespaldas de gafas?...Está bien, pasare mañana por él. Adiós—Sasuke cuela la llamada y solo casque la lengua.

Sasuke siempre se preguntaba como hacia su padre para soportar a su Hermano, ese hombre siempre le traía mala espina y nunca le tomo mucha confianza ya que el a veces pensaba que el tenia muchos secretos…secretos muy oscuros y de los cuales no quería descubrir, saber y ni enterarse. Se sentía dichoso de no verle mucho la cara por la empresa o en su vida.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y alza la vista para encontrarse con su nueva secretaria de cabello rosa, el solo sonríe mientras le miraba las piernas descaradamente. La chica camina hacia él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño en forma de molestia ya que había notado como le miraba las piernas.

—Al menos podrías disimular cuando me miras las piernas…Estúpido.

— ¿Para qué? Eres mi secretaria y yo soy tu jefe, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga—Sakura se pone roja pero furia apunto de golpearlo pero Sasuke la interrumpe— Necesito que selles estos documentos, ya están firmados por mi así que solo les falta el sello.—Señala una montaña de papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

Sakura solo entrecierra los ojos y lueo suspira, ella tomo los documentos entre sus manos con cuidado y camina hacia puerta, pero se detiene y se voltea cuando escucha que sasuke la llama por su nombre.

—Mañana en la mañana iré a buscar a alguien en el aeropuerto, un amigo de mi tío viene a hacer unas cosas en Japón, le daré una clase de guía turística así que no me veras por unas horas—

—¿enserio? ¡Genial!—Dice divertida la chica saliendo de la oficina mientras sonreía complacida porque no vería a su jefe durante casi todo el día de mañana

—Se supone que tienes que decir "que mal" no "genial"—el peli-negro alza una ceja y recibe una respuesta obscena de parte de la mano de Sakura. El pelinegro solo sonríe divertido y continua firmando los papeles.

* * *

—Lamento mucho no haber podido acompañarlo Orochimaru-sama—Dice un peli-blanco, acostado en la cama de un hospital hablando por teléfono.

—_No importa Kabuto, Madara me presto a unos de sus secuaces, me ayudaran en lo que necesite. Aunque ese estúpido de Madara no quiso darme la dirección de los pétalos.—_hablo una voz un poco molesta al otro lado del teléfono.

—Orocimaru-sama, tengo entendido que esas tres están en Japón en una misión. ¿fue a Japón a buscarlas?—una risita se escucha del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Simplemente quiero a la ojitos blancos, Kabuto, esa chica vale casi como el oro. Madara piensa que yo no sé nada de su historia y porque el interés que tiene el en ella. Me está subestimando e investigando tanto que si yo quisiera lo mandaría a la cárcel. Pero por ahora no puedo deshacerme de el ya que si lo hago todo por lo que he trabajado se iría por el retrete y yo también acabaría en la cárcel, asi que desgraciadamente no me toca de otro estar callado como una tumba…Tengo que ir a los orfanatos nuevamente, necesito hacer otras investigaciones y desgraciadamente los otros conejillos no aguantaron los experimentos—_

—No se preocupe Orochimaru-sama, todo saldrá como lo planeado.

—_Eso espero Kabuto, ahora tengo que colgar, llego el servicio a la habitación. Adios.—Cuelga._

Kabuto, despega el teléfono de su oreja y lo coloca en la mesita que está al lado de la camilla, el solo sonríe y se acomoda los lentes.

—_Pronto Sakura, pronto me pertenecerás_—pensó Kabuto con una sínica sonrisa recordando la recompensa que Orochimaru le daría.

* * *

—Hasta luego señor—Dijo la mujer de limpieza cerrando la puerta tras ella

Un hombre de cabello largo negro, miraba por la ventana mientras que su sonrisa no desaparecía, su piel blanca y ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente con una clase de sonrisa morada lo hacía ver aterrador.

—Pronto mi plan va a cumplirse, pero primero necesito al objetivo principal, jujuju—Saca una fotografía de su traje de smoking, en la fotografía habían tres chicas sonriendo a la cámara, una peli-rosa, una rubia y una peliazul.

El hombre guarda de nuevo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, con su lengua lame sus labios. El no podía esperar por llegar a Japón, tenía que comenzar a mover sus cartas si quería que su plan funcionara aprovechando que su "objetivo" no sabía nada de su pasado ni de porque estaba en la situación en la que estaba.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

O

Hola! :D

Si ya se, dure mucho sin subir el capitulo. :(

¡Lo siento! T-T

lo que pasa es que comenze la universidad y lo que estoy estudiando es prácticamente Medicina :S

ademas mi imaginación a estado muy...numerosa :S

Espero poder traerles la continuacion lo mas pronto posible ya que tengo unos dias de vacaciones porque ya termine el trimestre :D :YAY:

Quiero darles las gracias por leer mi Fic, lamento los horrores ortográficos y toda la cosa :S

Acepto criticas Y TOMATAZOS! XD

Nos vemos :)

PD: Lamento que haya sido corto el capitulo, el próximo sera largo lo prometo :)

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
